Lone Wolves (Ned Stark Lives)
by lotpot1999
Summary: What If Ned Stark had never died?
1. Chapter 1

The Eunuch

NED

The honorable Ned stark sat alone in the black cells of the red keep. The stink of dead men loomed through out the air, when he first arrived the smell had made him gag. With no light he felt alone in the world. He was hungry and thirsty, yet all he could do was dream of food. His belly had an empty pain to it, he dreamt of bread and meat. The chains he wore around his wrists cut into his arms, blood slowly leaked down his hands. The blood made his hands sticky, or it dried to him creating scabs. If he moved or clenched his fists pain spread up his arm. He looked into the darkness, blind. He wondered what his wife was doing, he did love her. It didn't matter that she was originally promised Brandon, his brother. Every time he saw her, he didn't see the woman she had grown to be,

He saw the beautiful, frightened girl he met on his wedding day. He knew that whatever would happen to him, he would love her until the moment he took his last breath, hopefully he wouldn't die. If Cat still held the queens brother, Ned knew no harm would come to him or his daughters.

His mind slowly wondered to the worst possible thing that could happen. He didn't care about his life, but he cared about his daughters. He loved his daughters, Sansa always being the lady, he felt bad about the situation with the wolves, she looked just like her mother, a true Tully. The queen would never let Sansa marry joffery now, at least he hoped, 'how could you let her marry someone like that,' aryas words echoed through out his head. He thought about Arya, his little girl, Sansa might survive the queen, but Arya in court would not go well. Would the queen harm her after what happened at the crossroads inn. His mind raced to his oldest son Robb, Ned just hoped he would make the right decision. Ned just hoped he wasn't following lanister orders, if Robb was then every thing would go wrong. The lanister's could not be trusted. He thought about his youngest sons, little Bran would never walk, the amount of time he had talked to Bran about being a knight, Bran wanted to ride horses with a great sword at his side, and give flowers to the pretty maidens. He wouldn't be able to do that now, he would never ride a horse again. Rickon was too young for his farther to be locked in a prison cell. Maybe Jon was safest at the wall. Even though Jon wasn't his son, he was Jon's uncle. If Ned died here he would never get to tell Jon about his true parents, Jon had the right to know.

A sudden light burned in the corner of his eye, a flaming tourch burned closer to his face, he couldn't see who it was for his eyes hadn't adjusted to this knew sudden burst of light. "You've seen better days my Lord." A voice echoed through out the caveman walls, he instantly recognised the voice 'Varys' he thought, why was he visiting Ned

"A visit." Ned said horse through his dry throat, "seems your my last friend"

"No no." Varys said giving him a flask. " many still love you." Ned drunk the wine, finally something to drink. " Your daughter, Sansa came to court this morning to plead for your life." He said pulling down his black hood. Ned pulled the flask away from his lips.

"On her knees begging for me, did you laugh with the other?" He said looking up at Varys

"Your wrong my Lord, your blood is the last thing I want." Ned didn't believe him.

"What do you want Varys," he shrugged "I've given up trying to guess." Varys bent down.

"I don't want to see you dead my Lord." Of course you don't varys Ned thought.

"Why not." Ned questioned

"You want to know what I want my Lord, peace" varys stood up "did you know my Lord that your son marches south with an army." This didn't surprise Ned he just hoped he would win. "I need you alive my Lord, if you die what can I say...chaos."

"You think my life is some precious thing to me." Ned said

"No my Lord, but what about your daughters lives." Ned swallowed. "I can't help your youngest daughter, she has escaped somehow. But I can help you and Sansa, "

Ned looked up at him, he hoped Arya was somewhere safe far away from here. He would do anything to protect Sansa, "how can you help me?" He asked Varys being careful about his tone.

"I can get you out of this cell and out of the city this day, but getting Sansa out my take sometime, but saving you both is possible."

Ned shock his chains "How am I to escape from here."

Varys then pulled out a set of keys and bent down next to Ned, he placed the key in the hole in the chains. Varys turned the key until the lock clicked, the chains feel of his wrists. Air rushed to his cuts causing them to sing, Ned winced at the pain. "What now." Ned said did he truly trust Varys.

"There are tunnels underneath the red keep, built by the targerian's so they could escape if the worst happened, today is the day they are used my Lord."

"And where will I go once I'm free." Ned wondered

"To your wife and son, you can end this war my Lord but only if you do the right thing." Ned took one looked around the dungeon, he got up. Ned just hoped that his family were okay.

CERCEI

Today was the day Ned stark would confess his treason. Ned stark was an honourable man, but honour never saved anyone. It may give you pride, but pride was not a shield you can use in battle. Cercei knew the day Ned stark confronted her was the day Ned stark condemned himsf. She sat in her son's room as he got changed, his hair shone in the light the came through the window. She loved her son, but knew deep in her heart he was...difficult.

"Are ready joffery, we need to be at the Sept of baelor soon." She smiled at him

"I know mother, I'm not stupid."

"I know son, I'm sorry if I offended you joffery." Joffery looked at her a flash of demonic rage blazed in his eyes, he turned back around and carried on dressing. Cercei quickly span her head as she heard knocking on the wooden door. She looked over at joffery, he stared back at her.

"Are you not going to get it." Her son said in an angry tone.

She got up from her seat and opened the door. It was one of her guards. " What are you doing." She comanded "I sent you to get Ned stark ready, what are you doing."

"I'm sorry your grace, but he's not there." Cersei was surprised.

"What do you mean he's not there." She said angry

"He's missing your grace."

She looked over at joffery, who looked just as surprised as she was. "Find him!" She shouted "send me varys." Who else but the eunuch would know where that traitor was. She walked over to where she was sitting, how could he have possibly escaped, he was chained.

Joffery looked at her angry, his finger pointing "I'll have his head."

"You can't have his head if we don't find him my son."

She heard another knock on the door, and yet again she walked over and opened the door. Outside the door stood varys. "You wanted to see me your grace."

She pulled him inside the room and slammed the door "Ned stark is missing." Varys looked at her surprised.

"Have you found him yet" he asked

"No, if he escaped last night then he would be out the city by now, maybe already on a boat away from this city as we speak."

"If they don't find him soon, what will we do." Varys said

"I don't know." Cercei said confused

"We could just tell them that we lost him"

Cercei looked at him liked he looked like the idiot he was being "what would people think of us, we let the little girl escape and man that was chained." Then it hit cercei "we

Will frame his death." She said "the Starks won't think us weak."

Varys looked at her surprised"your grace I don't think that's such a good idea. This will surely cause war."

Cercei laughed "there's already war varys."

"And what happens if the Starks find Ned stark." Varys questioned.

"We can deal with that then and there, but for now Ned stark is dead, now come on dear joffery let's go tell the people at baelor."

"But mother, Sansa I want her to feel pain for her farthers death."

Cercei sighed and rubbed her son's shoulder " I'm sure news of her farthers death will cause enough pain." She said as they left the room and made way to the Sept of baelor, she couldn't help but notice how reluctant varys was being.

SANSA

Sansa stood at the Sept of baelor watching the thousands of people that had turned up, she waved and smiled like a proper lady. She was glad her father was confessing. He would be okay then he would be able to be with Jon, and when Sansa was aloud to go home she could go visit him at the wall. Sansa knew the wall was filled with honourable men just like her father, he would like it there. He may not be at home but he would be safe. She saw as the queen, joffery and the eunuch, varys walked over to the centre of the stage, both mother and son were smiling apart from Lord varys who looked most solenm.

Joffery smiled looking handsome as ever and waved towards the crowd, he looked over at Sansa and winked. The men and women in the crowd waved back at their amazing king. Sansa loved joffery so much all she wanted was him. She started to breathe heavily as she watched him, she looked around reminding herself where she was and stopped, joffery took a step forward. He carried on smiling. "My people, as you know Lord eddard of house Stark was a traitor and tried to seize my throne for himself. My dear lady Sansa begged so sweetly for his life, but I am a king and as long as I reign treason will never go unpunished." Sansa suddenly felt scared, where was her father, what was going on. "On account of Lord Starks actions I had him executed." Sansa felt anger rise up inside her she stormed out forward towards joffery and stood in front of joffery

"My father was an honest man and you killed him," someone grabbed sansas hand and tried to pull her away from the crowd "no" she screamed then that person picked her up and carried her away "GET OFF ME, HE WAS AN HONOURABLE MAN AND YOU KILLED HIM." But

soon joffery was not in sight and doors closed, she heard joyful cheering from outside, tears flooded down the side of her face tears stung her eyes, she trusted him, she trusted joffery and now her father was dead. She felt something soft against her face it was a cloth, she knew the man holding the cloth it was the hound, sandor clegane.

"I'm sorry little bird but the king would have hurt you if you carried on." She kept crying, Sansa didn't know what to do she just felt numb Like her whole world had been ripped apart and moved far away. The hound them pulled her into his shoulder "I know it hurts now little bird but your young don't waste your time on revenge."

Sansa looked at him her eyes red and sore "I hate him, I want him dead."

The hound kissed her forehead "all in good time girl but for now let him have his play, and I promise you joffery will die."

ARYA

arya felt fear rise up in her like a volcano that would explode any second, she pulled out needle and ran through the crowd she had to do it she had to kill joffery, he was a lying idiot, her father wasn't a traitor her father was a good man, she kept running through the crowd until someone grabbed her. They held her tight around the waist and pulled her further and further from her revenge, arya kicked and screamed but no one saw or heard, joffery displayed a burnt body out on the Sept, was it her father. She was shoved against a wall, her head banged against the stone. Two men looked at her grinning with rotten teeth.

They had pulled her into a small alleyway far from the Sept of baelor. One of the men laughed as he pulled down his breaches, as soon as arya knew what theese men intended to do with her she screamed louder than she had ever Done before. The other man grabbed her breaches and tried to pull them down arya kicked him in his penis he recoiled back in pain. At that moment arya tried to make a run for it, but the second man grabbed her.

"Little bitch." He said as pressed his knife against her neck, she stopped moving then, she didn't want him to killher, how could she avenge her father if she was dead. She heard a quick noise and another man stood behind the one that held her, suddenly the man that held her started gagging and then let go of her as blood came pouring out of his mouth, she looked up she knew this man from somewhere but she couldn't quite recognise him, the man must of stabbed him in the neck, but she soon recognised him he was a brother of the nights watch the one that visited her father, his name was yoren. Yoren walked over to the man lying on the floor and cut his throat too. He looked up at arya.

"Come on boy, quick before anyone sees this." He pulled her away from the crime scene. And into another ally, he quickly grabbed strains of her hair and cut it with his bloody knife. Soon her hair was so short it was almost stubble.

He looked at her "boy I'm taking you home, from now on your Arry the orphan boy. I'll take you to your brother at the wall, he'll get you home to winterfell, " but arya didn't want to go home not yet, all she wanted was to stick needle through jofferys neck.

Please tell me what you think, should I carry on I have some ideas so this story will definitely get more interesting, sorry about any mistakes my English isn't very good and I am writing this on my phone. Please tell me what you think in the comments and leave kudos. sorry this chapter is so short next chapter will be much longer I for reading love you all XD!The Eunuch

NED

The honorable Ned stark sat alone in the black cells of the red keep. The stink of dead men loomed through out the air, when he first arrived the smell had made him gag. With no light he felt alone in the world. He was hungry and thirsty, yet all he could do was dream of food. His belly had an empty pain to it, he dreamt of bread and meat. The chains he wore around his wrists cut into his arms, blood slowly leaked down his hands. The blood made his hands sticky, or it dried to him creating scabs. If he moved or clenched his fists pain spread up his arm. He looked into the darkness, blind. He wondered what his wife was doing, he did love her. It didn't matter that she was originally promised Brandon, his brother. Every time he saw her, he didn't see the woman she had grown to be,

He saw the beautiful, frightened girl he met on his wedding day. He knew that whatever would happen to him, he would love her until the moment he took his last breath, hopefully he wouldn't die. If Cat still held the queens brother, Ned knew no harm would come to him or his daughters.

His mind slowly wondered to the worst possible thing that could happen. He didn't care about his life, but he cared about his daughters. He loved his daughters, Sansa always being the lady, he felt bad about the situation with the wolves, she looked just like her mother, a true Tully. The queen would never let Sansa marry joffery now, at least he hoped, 'how could you let her marry someone like that,' aryas words echoed through out his head. He thought about Arya, his little girl, Sansa might survive the queen, but Arya in court would not go well. Would the queen harm her after what happened at the crossroads inn. His mind raced to his oldest son Robb, Ned just hoped he would make the right decision. Ned just hoped he wasn't following lanister orders, if Robb was then every thing would go wrong. The lanister's could not be trusted. He thought about his youngest sons, little Bran would never walk, the amount of time he had talked to Bran about being a knight, Bran wanted to ride horses with a great sword at his side, and give flowers to the pretty maidens. He wouldn't be able to do that now, he would never ride a horse again. Rickon was too young for his farther to be locked in a prison cell. Maybe Jon was safest at the wall. Even though Jon wasn't his son, he was Jon's uncle. If Ned died here he would never get to tell Jon about his true parents, Jon had the right to know.

A sudden light burned in the corner of his eye, a flaming tourch burned closer to his face, he couldn't see who it was for his eyes hadn't adjusted to this knew sudden burst of light. "You've seen better days my Lord." A voice echoed through out the caveman walls, he instantly recognised the voice 'Varys' he thought, why was he visiting Ned

"A visit." Ned said horse through his dry throat, "seems your my last friend"

"No no." Varys said giving him a flask. " many still love you." Ned drunk the wine, finally something to drink. " Your daughter, Sansa came to court this morning to plead for your life." He said pulling down his black hood. Ned pulled the flask away from his lips.

"On her knees begging for me, did you laugh with the other?" He said looking up at Varys

"Your wrong my Lord, your blood is the last thing I want." Ned didn't believe him.

"What do you want Varys," he shrugged "I've given up trying to guess." Varys bent down.

"I don't want to see you dead my Lord." Of course you don't varys Ned thought.

"Why not." Ned questioned

"You want to know what I want my Lord, peace" varys stood up "did you know my Lord that your son marches south with an army." This didn't surprise Ned he just hoped he would win. "I need you alive my Lord, if you die what can I say...chaos."

"You think my life is some precious thing to me." Ned said

"No my Lord, but what about your daughters lives." Ned swallowed. "I can't help your youngest daughter, she has escaped somehow. But I can help you and Sansa, "

Ned looked up at him, he hoped Arya was somewhere safe far away from here. He would do anything to protect Sansa, "how can you help me?" He asked Varys being careful about his tone.

"I can get you out of this cell and out of the city this day, but getting Sansa out my take sometime, but saving you both is possible."

Ned shock his chains "How am I to escape from here."

Varys then pulled out a set of keys and bent down next to Ned, he placed the key in the hole in the chains. Varys turned the key until the lock clicked, the chains feel of his wrists. Air rushed to his cuts causing them to sing, Ned winced at the pain. "What now." Ned said did he truly trust Varys.

"There are tunnels underneath the red keep, built by the targerian's so they could escape if the worst happened, today is the day they are used my Lord."

"And where will I go once I'm free." Ned wondered

"To your wife and son, you can end this war my Lord but only if you do the right thing." Ned took one looked around the dungeon, he got up. Ned just hoped that his family were okay.

CERCEI

Today was the day Ned stark would confess his treason. Ned stark was an honourable man, but honour never saved anyone. It may give you pride, but pride was not a shield you can use in battle. Cercei knew the day Ned stark confronted her was the day Ned stark condemned himsf. She sat in her son's room as he got changed, his hair shone in the light the came through the window. She loved her son, but knew deep in her heart he was...difficult.

"Are ready joffery, we need to be at the Sept of baelor soon." She smiled at him

"I know mother, I'm not stupid."

"I know son, I'm sorry if I offended you joffery." Joffery looked at her a flash of demonic rage blazed in his eyes, he turned back around and carried on dressing. Cercei quickly span her head as she heard knocking on the wooden door. She looked over at joffery, he stared back at her.

"Are you not going to get it." Her son said in an angry tone.

She got up from her seat and opened the door. It was one of her guards. " What are you doing." She comanded "I sent you to get Ned stark ready, what are you doing."

"I'm sorry your grace, but he's not there." Cersei was surprised.

"What do you mean he's not there." She said angry

"He's missing your grace."

She looked over at joffery, who looked just as surprised as she was. "Find him!" She shouted "send me varys." Who else but the eunuch would know where that traitor was. She walked over to where she was sitting, how could he have possibly escaped, he was chained.

Joffery looked at her angry, his finger pointing "I'll have his head."

"You can't have his head if we don't find him my son."

She heard another knock on the door, and yet again she walked over and opened the door. Outside the door stood varys. "You wanted to see me your grace."

She pulled him inside the room and slammed the door "Ned stark is missing." Varys looked at her surprised.

"Have you found him yet" he asked

"No, if he escaped last night then he would be out the city by now, maybe already on a boat away from this city as we speak."

"If they don't find him soon, what will we do." Varys said

"I don't know." Cercei said confused

"We could just tell them that we lost him"

Cercei looked at him liked he looked like the idiot he was being "what would people think of us, we let the little girl escape and man that was chained." Then it hit cercei "we

Will frame his death." She said "the Starks won't think us weak."

Varys looked at her surprised"your grace I don't think that's such a good idea. This will surely cause war."

Cercei laughed "there's already war varys."

"And what happens if the Starks find Ned stark." Varys questioned.

"We can deal with that then and there, but for now Ned stark is dead, now come on dear joffery let's go tell the people at baelor."

"But mother, Sansa I want her to feel pain for her farthers death."

Cercei sighed and rubbed her son's shoulder " I'm sure news of her farthers death will cause enough pain." She said as they left the room and made way to the Sept of baelor, she couldn't help but notice how reluctant varys was being.

SANSA

Sansa stood at the Sept of baelor watching the thousands of people that had turned up, she waved and smiled like a proper lady. She was glad her father was confessing. He would be okay then he would be able to be with Jon, and when Sansa was aloud to go home she could go visit him at the wall. Sansa knew the wall was filled with honourable men just like her father, he would like it there. He may not be at home but he would be safe. She saw as the queen, joffery and the eunuch, varys walked over to the centre of the stage, both mother and son were smiling apart from Lord varys who looked most solenm.

Joffery smiled looking handsome as ever and waved towards the crowd, he looked over at Sansa and winked. The men and women in the crowd waved back at their amazing king. Sansa loved joffery so much all she wanted was him. She started to breathe heavily as she watched him, she looked around reminding herself where she was and stopped, joffery took a step forward. He carried on smiling. "My people, as you know Lord eddard of house Stark was a traitor and tried to seize my throne for himself. My dear lady Sansa begged so sweetly for his life, but I am a king and as long as I reign treason will never go unpunished." Sansa suddenly felt scared, where was her father, what was going on. "On account of Lord Starks actions I had him executed." Sansa felt anger rise up inside her she stormed out forward towards joffery and stood in front of joffery

"My father was an honest man and you killed him," someone grabbed sansas hand and tried to pull her away from the crowd "no" she screamed then that person picked her up and carried her away "GET OFF ME, HE WAS AN HONOURABLE MAN AND YOU KILLED HIM." But

soon joffery was not in sight and doors closed, she heard joyful cheering from outside, tears flooded down the side of her face tears stung her eyes, she trusted him, she trusted joffery and now her father was dead. She felt something soft against her face it was a cloth, she knew the man holding the cloth it was the hound, sandor clegane.

"I'm sorry little bird but the king would have hurt you if you carried on." She kept crying, Sansa didn't know what to do she just felt numb Like her whole world had been ripped apart and moved far away. The hound them pulled her into his shoulder "I know it hurts now little bird but your young don't waste your time on revenge."

Sansa looked at him her eyes red and sore "I hate him, I want him dead."

The hound kissed her forehead "all in good time girl but for now let him have his play, and I promise you joffery will die."

ARYA

arya felt fear rise up in her like a volcano that would explode any second, she pulled out needle and ran through the crowd she had to do it she had to kill joffery, he was a lying idiot, her father wasn't a traitor her father was a good man, she kept running through the crowd until someone grabbed her. They held her tight around the waist and pulled her further and further from her revenge, arya kicked and screamed but no one saw or heard, joffery displayed a burnt body out on the Sept, was it her father. She was shoved against a wall, her head banged against the stone. Two men looked at her grinning with rotten teeth.

They had pulled her into a small alleyway far from the Sept of baelor. One of the men laughed as he pulled down his breaches, as soon as arya knew what theese men intended to do with her she screamed louder than she had ever Done before. The other man grabbed her breaches and tried to pull them down arya kicked him in his penis he recoiled back in pain. At that moment arya tried to make a run for it, but the second man grabbed her.

"Little bitch." He said as pressed his knife against her neck, she stopped moving then, she didn't want him to killher, how could she avenge her father if she was dead. She heard a quick noise and another man stood behind the one that held her, suddenly the man that held her started gagging and then let go of her as blood came pouring out of his mouth, she looked up she knew this man from somewhere but she couldn't quite recognise him, the man must of stabbed him in the neck, but she soon recognised him he was a brother of the nights watch the one that visited her father, his name was yoren. Yoren walked over to the man lying on the floor and cut his throat too. He looked up at arya.

"Come on boy, quick before anyone sees this." He pulled her away from the crime scene. And into another ally, he quickly grabbed strains of her hair and cut it with his bloody knife. Soon her hair was so short it was almost stubble.

He looked at her "boy I'm taking you home, from now on your Arry the orphan boy. I'll take you to your brother at the wall, he'll get you home to winterfell, " but arya didn't want to go home not yet, all she wanted was to stick needle through jofferys neck.

Please tell me what you think, should I carry on I have some ideas so this story will definitely get more interesting, sorry about any mistakes my English isn't very good and I am writing this on my phone. Please tell me what you think in the comments and leave kudos. sorry this chapter is so short next chapter will be much longer I for reading love you all XD!


	2. Chapter 2

JON

Jon stood up high above the world. He looked down at the possibility of falling to his grave. As he looked over the edge his legs began to shake so he pulled away. Jon was always wary about falling of the wall, whenever someone stood behind him he always felt as if they were to push him, he did know these men well enough to trust them. Tomorrow was the day he would take his vow's. Butterflies flew around his stomach, he loved hated this feeling. It was the feeling you get before you nameday, or in some people's case the feeling you get before battle. Jon had decided he would take his vows in front of the heart tree beyond the wall, he just hoped that every thing would go right. But Jon knew nothing could go wrong. He heard footsteps in the snow, he turned around to see Sam standing there edging towards jon , he smiled at Sam as he got closer, he was afraid of everything. But he soon realized that Sam wasn't smiling back. Something was wrong.

"What is it Sam?" Jon questioned.

Sam started playing with his fingers."Lord commander mormont wants to see you." Jon wondered why he was being so nervous.

"What about Sam? What's going on?" Sam sighed

"I'm sorry Jon, it's your brother Robb." Jon quickly got up and left his watch, hopefully Sam would take his shift. He ran through castle black, past sworn brothers, past the Kennels. He ran straight to the commanders chambers and burst through the door. The Lord commander looked up from the papers that he held in his hands.

"Jon, pour me some wine." Jon walked over to the side where the wine was stored, he poured the Lord commander a flagon."You may want some yourself." Jon took his advice and poured his own flagon. He walked over to the desk where the Lord commander sat, and sat in the seat across from him, it was a hard chair and not very comfortable. The Lord commander paced him a letter the seal had been freshly broken. Jon began to read. It said that his father had been arrested for treason, Jon shook his head 'no' he thought ' he would never do that' it also said that the king Robert was dead, and the seven kingdoms were at war, the lanisters claimed the throne for joffery, the baratheons were at war with each other with both stannis and renly claiming the throne, and

Robb was marching south to free his father. Jon put down the letter, and went to get up from the table.

"Jon " the Lord commander said "there's more news. Jon turned back around and sat back in his original seat, the Lord commander paced him another letter, Jon looked at the seal it was crimson lanister seal. Good news or bad Jon thought as he unfolded the pages, he read the letter hurt by the words, it said the lanisters had killed his father and displayed his corpse in public. Jon felt sick, he looked up at the Lord commander "I'm sorry Jon." He saidas Jon left the table and the room, outside the room stood Sam looking nervous.

"What happened Jon." Jon looked at him a single tear rolling down his cheek

"They killed him, they named him traitor and joffery killed my father." Jon looked at him sorry

" are you leaving then Jon." Sam Said

"What are you talking about sam?" Jon wondered

"Jon you haven't taken your vows yet, you could leave help your brother." Jon looked at him

"Help him how, my father's dead."

"Revenge." Sam said Jon looked back at the wall, that's what he would do he would stick a knife through jofferys neck. Jon liked that idea, he liked that idea a lot.

CAT

she sat in the tent her eyes burning with tears, they killed him, but they were going to free him. Robb was gonna go south and free her poor Ned. What was she to do without him, he was her shield her protector. He was her lover. The only man she had ever truly cared for. It hurts to imagine a world without him, but here the world is. A world that stared back at her with red eyes and sharp teeth, a world without Ned. A world without honour, she remembered the last time she saw Ned, at the time it didn't seem like the last time, it seemed like first time.

When she first met him was their wedding night, he stood there proud. But she could see through the strong mask he wore that he was afraid. That night when they laid together for the first time, his seed spread through her like a million explosions. Her little Robb was born not long after that, she saw him now a man with an army at his back. She hated that he had to lead this revolution, Ned always said he wished he had never had any part in it. Now his son was doing the same thing he had done not lone before he was born. After the war Sansa was born, they rang the bells for a day and a night, she loved her little girl. Sansa was perfect, from baby until now almost a woman, she never used to cry. Not long after that Arya was born, arya had always been difficult, she used cradle arya as a babe as she cried in her arms, but only two people could ever calm her, and that was Ned and Jon, she was sad that she could never understand arya why she didn't want to wear a dress. She thought back to winterfell where bran and rickon would be getting the news of their fathers death, they were both too young for this to happen to them, but then she felt too young to be a widow.

Would she have to marry again she wondered, she didn't want to, she knew what she had to do. She had to get the girls back no matter what she wouldn't leave them in the claws of the lanisters. What would the lanisters do to her little girls, would they harm them, did they make them watch the execution. Cat had heard rumours of how they killed Ned. Some said it was a basic beheading, others said he was burnt alive just like Ned father, they said that joffery thought that best. All cat knew was her family had been torn apart, they had to win this war, get the girls back, then go home to winterfell and everything would be okay again, but without Ned she didn't see it.

NED

He got of the ship at white harbour, it wasn't the Same ship he had boarded bin kings landing, varys had made him change ship a least 5 time to make sure the lanisters didn't find him. He didn't see how the lanistsrs possibly could, they hadn't left any evidence behind of boarding brie ship. He just hoped he could trust varys with Sansa's life, he could trust varys with his, but his daughters that was difficult, for one he hardly trusted himself. He walkedaround the docks the stink of fish filling the air, like a poison. Ned knew what he had to do but as he walked around the docks he heard someone say his name, but turned to see a man on a crate talking to the people. He walked over he wanted to know what his people thought of him.

"Dead." The man said angry. "The lanisters think they can just that our lords head." The crowd cheered, what did he mean dead, Ned was alive. "We will go south, go south with an army Robb Starks army, he may just be a boy. But if he's anything like his father this wars already won." Ned pulled away from the crowd confused, what had the lanisters done. He walked over to the man after he had finished his speech.

"Sorry excuse me sir." Ned said

"I am no sir." Ned smiled at him

"I was wondering what happened to Ned stark?" He asked the man

"The lanisters murdered him, they displayed his body at the Sept of baelor." Ned pulled away from the man and thanked him for his information, crafty lanisters they obviously didn't want to seem weak faking his death was the only thing they could do. His mind went to varys he wanted peace how could he have that if the thing he wanted to avoid happen anyway. Ned didn't have to do what varys said to do, but his mind went to Sansa, would she be okay, varys said she would be safe.

Ned would go to his son and wife, they would attack kings landing help stanis win the throne and once they did win, they would get Sansa out and go home. His mind raced to arya what about arya how could he save her without knowing where was or if she was okay. What if she was dead he put his head in his hands, no he couldn't think about that he just had to find Robb a d help him win this war. If the lanisters wanted a war they got one, winter was coming for them. Ned walked over to a man that had a horse with him hopefully this man would be willing to cell his horse to Ned, Ned walked over a stride of passion in each step.

"Excuse me sir would you be willing to sell your horse." The man looked at him lifting his chin, the man wore ragged clothes and had some rotten teeth and some wooden teeth, his beard was wild and unshaven, his hair dirty like a a bird's nest. But doubted be smelt any better.

"Depends on the price sir." Ned nodded and looked down to his belt and felt around until he found a coin purse that varys gave him, Ned opened it up and pulled out three golden Dragons. The man's eyes shone as he watched the gold almost hypnotized by its golden colour. The man took the gold and handed the rains to Ned. Ned climbed up on the horse and kicked its side. He would ride until hereached his sons camp.

Ned rode for two days and a night, he had some rest but to little to function properly. He was tired and ached from the journey. He climbed down from his horse and two guards watching the perimeter walked over to him. They probably thought he was a threat not there leige Lord.

"Friend or foe." The beckoned towards him

"Friend." Ned said throwing his sword towards them to prove he was no threat.

"What would you like 'friend'" the man said as Ned walked closer.

"I want to see my son Robb stark." The man looked at him

Confused then fell to his knee.

"My Lord I didn't know." Ned patted the man on the head.

"Thats alright my good sir. Now could you please lead me to my son."

The man rose and nodded "of course my Lord." Ned followed the man through herds of men, some he recognised others he didn't they might have been banner men. The guard stopped outside a tent. "He's in here my Lord."

"Thank you sir." Ned said as he took a deep breath and prepared to walk into the tent. The curtain that acted as a door closed behind him. Around a war table sat lots of his banners and his son and wife. They all looked up from the table, he smiled.

"Sorry I'm late you must forgive me my lords." Some of the men laughed but cat and Robb got up from where they were sitting and ran over and hugged him. Robb turned around.

"Leave us." He said politely. The men left the tent. CAT carried on embracing Ned

"Oh Ned." She cried into his shoulder "I thought you dead."

"It takes more that a lanister to kill a stark he said." Before he kissed his wife, her tears ran on to her face, she pulled away smiling "where are the girls." She said tears hanging in her eyes. Ned sat down with his wife and son around the table. He rubbed his head.

"I couldn't get Sansa out, but we will save her I swear it cat."

"Is arya with you." She said hopefully

Ned looked down at The table, he heard cat began to cry "no." She said " she can't be dead."

Ned looked up from the table put his arm on her shoulder"she's not dead cat, she got away I couldn't find her."

Robb looked at his father"how did you escape." He said looking concerned.

Ned stood up and walked around the table "that's a story for another day, but for now we need to decide what to do

Next."

"We were going to join up with renly." Robb said Ned looked at him confused

"What why, we should join with stannis."

"Sorry father he may be the rightful king but he does not want to join us he thinks us a threat."

"It decided then we will team up with renly." Ned wondered how they got past the twins. "How did you get walder Frey on your side."

"I have to marry one of his daughters." Ned looked at his son he would not allow it, on the morrow Ned would take some men and take the twins walder Frey could not be trusted.

SANSA

Sansa sat in her chambers as she thought about her father, she wished he never died. But what's the point of wishing when wishes never came true. She walked over to her desk, on the desk was her doll that her father got her, she picked it up and began to stroke it hair. She felt like a little girl, she wished she was a little girl. Little girls didn't have to lie or hide away, little girls got to run and play. She put the dollar down and walked over to the mirror she began to comb her long auburn hair, she worried for the rest of her family. But she knew one day her brother would present her with with jofferys head, shewould like that. A knock came from her wooden door she ran over and placed her ear on it.

"Hello." She called

"Sansa it's me sandor." She quickly opened the door and let him in, she liked Sandor he was kind to her and after knowing him she truly knew it wasn't about how you looked that a good or bad person. Throughout the weeks since her father's death he had looked out for her, he would never hit her even if joffery command it, but then se meryen trant would. He always came and visited her in the evenings, they wouldn't do much really, they would just talk, he gave her tips on how to survive court. He told her that being a lady doesn't always save you. Some men aren't like the handsome knight's in the songs. Sandor gave her proof of that as he talked of his brother the mountain, who raped and killed woman and children.

"Are you okay sandor" she said concerned for him, he looked nervous

"I haven't got long Sansa, I can get you out the queen is out the castle with the rest of the counsel I can get you out and take you home," Sansa looked at him did he truly mean it.

"Are you being truthful my Lord."

Sandor got down onto one knew and pulled out his sword and rised it up in front of Sansa."I will give my life for yourfrom this day until my last, I will protect and serve

you in whatever you wish me to do." He stayed on one knee, Sansa looked at him, he was her knight just like in the stories. But the stories mostly were built on lies, lies and fear.


	3. Chapter 3

NED

Ned held tight onto his reins, as his horse rode towards the twins. He could see the high towers of the twins advancing up towards the sky as he rode closer. He had left Robbs camp that morning with 20 men. He didn't need many he wasn't going to fight. All he wanted from Lord Frey was for him to fill out his duties, Lord Frey needed to understand that Robb didn't have to marry one of his daughters, but he would let the stark forces cross his bridge as a custom. Ned didn't see why Lord Frey never kept his vows yet he had the cheek to ask someone else to make a vow.

Soon they could see the whole of the twins, from the river to bridge, from bridge to stronghold. Ned held up his hands commanding his men to stop as two of Lord Frey's

guards rode out to greet them, both men on deep black horses. Their helmets poorly fitted as the banged side to side with every step the horse took. As soon as the men where close enough he could see the confused looks on their faces, worried eyes watch Lord stark as he clambered down from his horse. His heavy boots sunk into the mud. He looked up and walked towards the men, both with their hands on the hilts of their swords.

"Sorry we did not have time to send word of our coming. I myself only arrived at my son's camp less than two days ago."

The men showed little courtesies, but only ordered Ned " You are to meet Lord Frey in the main hall, he wishes to know of your being here my Lord."

Ned nodded, he turned and slowly walked back through the mud, he jumped back onto his horse and kicked its sides so it would move forward. He shook the reins like a whip. The horse moved forward, and Ned followed the men in black horses wondering where he was meant to go. Soon enough they we're riding through the gates of the twins, evil eyes turned towards him and his men.

"Would you do the honour of leaving your men here my Lord." Said one of the men on a black horse that had lead them towards the gate.

Ned turned around, he didn't trust Frey enough to go inside that hall without his men, his fingers latched around the hilt of his sword as he turned his head."I'm sorry sir But I do not feel safe without them, will there be enough room in the hall to accommodate my men."

The man on the black horse looked at his men and sighed"there should be enough room."

Ned smiled and climbed down from his horse, his men followed him. They walked towards the gate, it was covered in grim and muck. Lord Frey obviously wasn't very good at looking after his stronghold. They walked inside the stronghold, waxy candles burned in the corners of the room, creating little light. But it was enough to see. Ned's men held back as he walked forward his hand still holding tightly onto his hilt. Ned stark looked up to Lord Frey, who sat there looking down at Lord stark, he was long nosed and old. Lord freys son's sat at the side of the room in rows. While Lord Frey himself sat high up in a wooden chair. Ned Bowed his head and fell to one knee.

"Rise my Lord." Frey said in a gravely voice.

Ned stark did as he bid and rose but remembered his customers and waited to be spoken to.

"We heard you where dead my Lord." Ned laughed.

"While the lanisters held me captive I managed to escape." Lord Frey looked at doubting his truth. Ned couldn't tell the truth, unless he wanted to see vary's head

On a spike by the morning, he would never get Sansa back if that happened.

"Why have you come to see me today Lord stark, not for my council." He began to laugh but it soon turned into a cough.

"No my Lord I came to see you about the vow my son made. " Ned said

"Yes my Lord, your son swore a vow to me in this very hall."

"I would like you to break the vow, as your leige Lord you should have helped make way for my son's army to go south."

"My Lord stark do you think my daughter's are an ill fitting

for your son."

"No my Lord I am not saying that, I'm trying to explain that-" Ned heard the large door to the room slam behind him." He pulled he sword out from it's sheaf "NOW" Ned shouted his voice echoing though out the hall, the sound of clattering steel rangers through his ears. Ned ran towards Lord Frey who stayed sat, two of his guards ran out to try and stop him from killing their Lord. The first man swung his sword down heavily but Ned brought up his sword, their force colliding, Ned pulled his sword away and forced it forward again. The sword ran straight into the man's bowles. His guts fell forward as Ned pulled his sword out, Ned turned to face the second man who stared at him with a scared look on his face. The man weakly tried to stab him but Ned swung his sword down and took the man's arm off, the man held his other bleeding wrist with his other hand, crying he fell over and lay on the floor dying. Ned walked over to Lord Frey dropping his sword and grabbing his knife, he placed the cold steel against Lord Freys Neck.

"Now Lord Frey are you allied with the lanisters." Lord Frey laughed, a fake lying laugh.

"You question my honour... all you high lords do...fucking traitor." Ned stark looked him in eyes.

"You didn't answer my question, and I'm not a traitor. " and with that Lord stark slit his throat. Dark red blood slashed onto Neds face.

SANSA

Today was the day, it was the day sandor had promised to free her. She hadn't brought anything with her she didn't want to look suspicious, the queen had eyes everywhere. She knew some of her handmaids were spying on her reading her letters. She hated it all she wanted was to be free, could sandor help her. She hoped so. Yet her mind kept wondering if he was lying about it all, maybe he was just a test for Sansa. She didn't care joffery would punish her either way. He liked pain, almost every day he condemned someone to death, they left court screaming. They all shouted different things, two weeks ago a man had screamed 'sorry' Sansa wondered who he was apologizing to, was it joffery, his wife or his children. Another man four days ago screamed that joffery was a basterd and that stannis was the rightful king, Sansa hoped he was right, she just hoped her father didn't die for nothing. But Sansa knew deep down he had, and it was all her fault.

She walked into the godswood, her heart racing. The light Burst through the gaps in the leaves, the dust floating in the light. Puddles glittering in the light, like a thousand tears Sansa had cried. She kept walking her dress getting ruined by the mud on the floor, in the past she might have

cared for her dress, cried even. But today was different she didn't care. She just needed to find sandor, find sandor and leave this place. If she did go home what would she tell her brothers and mother. That she was the one that told the queen of her fathers plans, and its her faut her father was dead, and what about arya what had happened to her did the queen have her locked up somewhere, or had joffery killed her, Sansa didn't know what to wish for. Maybe it would be best if she was dead, she wouldn't have to go through what Sansa was now.

Sansa looked up to Sandor leaning against a tree, he was wearing heavy armour, he had his great sword on his side. He stood up as Sansa edged closer, it was now or never Sansa thought. "Little bird, you came I thought you weren't coming." Sansa shook her head.

"It took a while for me to get away." Sandor placed his hand on her face.

"Your gonna go home."

"Are you going to be there." She said getting closer to his burned face.

"I don't think it would be appropriate little bird, a monster like me doesn't stand next to kings."

"Its a good thing your not a monster then. " She laughed

He moved forward and placed his lips on hers, Sansa didn't know what to do, was this what she was meant to do as payment for rescue. All the maidens in the stories kissed their savoir. Sansa returned the kiss with gentle lips. It didn't last to long before sandor pulled away.

"I'm sorry little bird... I shouldn't have." She put her finger on his lips

"Don't say sorry please...I liked it...but when you meet my brother don't tell him...He will kill you."

Sandor smiled surprised at her for not slapping him, he quickly turned around and ran round the back of the tree where he had been leaning, he grabbed a black cloak."

"Whats this?" Sansa asked

"Its a cloak if anyone recognizes they won't let you board the boat."

"Boat?"

"You want to see your kingly brother as soon as possible don't you." Sansa eagerly nodded, walked over to sandor as he placed the cloak over her head the good covering her face, she was ready, ready to go home.

ARYA

She ran through the woods holding gendrys hand, his grip was strong and firm. Fear rose up inside her yoren was dead. He was going to take her home now. She turned around she couldn't see the fight anymore, just the distant fire burning. But she soon realized that got pie wasn't with them anymore had he fallen behind. She stopped her arm jerked forward as gendry was still running. His force pulled her over she landed hard on the ground. Gendry stopped and turned around, he ran towards her, his hand reaching out to help her up.

"Arya are you okay." He followed her eye trail to the burning fire in the distance," what's the matter."

"Wheres hot pie." Gendry shook his head.

"He's just gonna slow us down, arya we can't go back for him I'm sorry." He said holding her shoulders, she understood what he was saying. Gendry grabbed her hand again and they ran through the woods twigs breaking underneath their feet, in the distance she heard the sound of horses galloping towards them. She knew that they couldn't out run men on horse top. They would catch up and kill them.

Just like arya thought they would soon enough three men circled them, both gendry and arya turned trying to find a way out, but they knew there was nowhere they could go. The three men got down from their horses. One pulled out his sword and moved it towards gendrys throat, arya closed her eyes hoping it would be quick.

"Don't kill, not yet anyway, maybe there's some profit in them, fo you have any skills boy." Gendry looked up.

"Smith... I'm a Smith." The man pulled away the knife.

"Tie him up. Kill the girl." A man with greasy blonde kicked her in the chest, she fell over not able to breathe, she coughed.

"NO DON'T HURT HER, SHE IS STILL VALUABLE." arya lay on the floor, hoping he wasn't going to tell them who she was."

"The boys right, we will get more money for two of em."

Arya watched from the floor "aren't you gonna take us back with you."

"No your going to meeran, there a need for slaves and a lot of money for sellers." The man said rubbing his fingers, arya just wished they had killed them when the knife was at gendrys throat at least then she would be with her father, now she would never go home.

I've been really busy all week, my grandad went into hospital, but I have done my best for a short update so here one is. I promise a longer update soon.

But thanks so much for reading please comment and leave kudos love you all XD. But really please comment it's really nice to what you guys think, it makes my day!*


	4. Chapter 4

Ned could see the high poles that banners were mounted on. Over the years Ned swore that that the banners all blended into one, like a thousand rainbows blended into a

mess. Colourful grey tents covered muddy ground row on row, column on column. Ned looked up at the sky, it was dark and grim maybe it was sign of things to come.

It wasn't easy to take the twins, but Ned had achieved it. Most of the men had quickly fallen to Ned's side, with no one to lead them they were lost like so many sheep. He just hoped he wasn't a sheep. If he was he was he would be a sheep following the orders of a spider. Men in heavy armour walked the camp, proud smiles on their faces. It was the type of smile men wore after battle, with battered shields and breast plates they walked like they owned the world. But Ned knew each man felt like they had suffered a hundred deaths. These men may have won some battles, both great and small, but they would always hear the haunting sounds of swords clashing and men screaming. Ned knew the day that he won all his battles would be the day his family was one again and not just a pack of lone wolves.

His youngest sons scared, young and crippled. His oldest son declared king and carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. His wife worried sick for her family. His oldest daughter captured by the enemy. His youngest lost to land possibly dead, his mind feared for where she might be. He climbed down from his horse, and walked over to the first General he saw. As soon as the man saw Ned he fell to his knees, one leg was now covered in mud.

"My Lord how can I help you." The man said, he had deep blue eyes, and short brown hair. He knew this man his name was Tim.

"Arise Tim." Ned said patting the man on the back as he stood up. "I need you to gather 40 men and take them to the twins, we have taken it and have little men there, I need you to comanded a defence of it is needed."

Tim's blue eyes widened, he looked surprised at the honour, Ned knew he deserved it. But he also knew that almost every man that fought for Robb deserved the same honour. "Thank you my Lord I will not let you down." The man bent over bowing to Ned, before he took his leave and headed toward where some of the men were sitting, Tim would leave with those men, Ned hoped they would come back.

Ned walked through the camp on his way to his son and wife, men bowed to him. He waved or shock hands with them. It was part of being a Lord, knowing your men. In winterfell He would often visit the tavern and drink with the men, sometimes Robb and Jon would go with him, Arya would beg to go, but he always say no she was to young. He promised her that when she was 14 he would take her, he hoped he would be able to keep his promise.

He reached the tent where Robb had his war meetings. He took a step forward into the tent moving the curtain that guarded the entrance. He walked inside and took a seat next to his wife.

"Ned your back." She said happily, she kissed him on the forehead with a pure gentle touch. "How did it go, is everything settled with Lord Frey."

Ned looked at his wife, "Lord Frey is dead."

People around the table gasped "who or what killed him." Robb said in ore.

"I did, we read some of his letters after he was dead he was working with the lanisters. " Robb looked at his mother.

"I don't have to marry his daughters anymore." Robb said happily.

"And arya the same." Cat said raising her glass of water up. Ned smiled."We will have to make an appropriate match for both girls when they come home."

"If they come home." Ned said sadly, cat looked down at the table trying to hold back her tears.

But roose Bolton quickly changed the mood. "Your youngest could marry my son Ramsey if you are looking for a good match."

Ned quickly looked up from the table. "My Lord, I mean you no dishonour but I have heard stories of your son."

Lord Bolton "all lies I assure you." Ned believed him, the tales he had heard had been so horrible it was hard to believe.

Cat looked a Lord Bolton."isn't your son baseborn my Lord."

"Yes my lady he is Ramsey snow, but I could legitimize him."

"I could give the consent." Robb said eagerly.

Ned thought this was all going to fast, they didn't even know if arya was alive yet they were already planning her future.

"I would be happy for arya to marry your son as long as he is legitimized, arya being the last in line it makes sense."

"Ned do you give your consent." Said Bolton, all eyes turned to Ned.

He sighed, he didn't really have a choice "yes I give my consent." He felt bad what would arya think of him.

The curtain to the tent opened again, in the doorway stood Jon, he was breathing heavily "sorry I'm late."

JON

He ran through the camp, men turned and stared at him as he tore past them. Beeds of sweet were running down his face. Jon's heart was racing when he heard men talking in one of the towns on the way here that Ned starkwas alive and free from lanister hands. He hoped the rumours were true, if they weren't Jon would grieve and help Robb kill the lanisters. Maybe arya and Sansa were back too.

He saw Robbs tent, he could tell for it was the biggest, and had the most men guarding it, he quickly rushed towards it but was instantly stopped by the guards.

"Name your business with the king." Jon looked at the guards who was talking at him, Jon recognised him from somewhere.

"I'm his brother... Jon snow." Jon tilted his head looking at the guard. "Will... Will it's me Jon we used to fight all the time in winterfell."

Will lowered his weapon. "Fuck. I thought you left for the wall."

Jon laughed "I did, but I came back before I took my vows." Jon pointed towards the tent "is Robb in there."

Will nodded eagerly."Yes Jon, and your Lord farther too."

Jon smiled at will "thanks will." Jon said before opening the flap of material. He entered the room, everyone turned to face him. "Sorry I'm late."

His father got up from the table walked over to him and embraced Jon , Jon almost couldn't believe it his father was alive. Robb ran over.

"Jon what are you doing here?" Robb asked

"It was the day before I was going to take my vows when I heard about father dying, but I guess that was a lie."

"They staged my death, idiots." His father said laughing.

"So why are you at a war counsel if your back?" Jon asked wondering if he had missed anything.

" The lanisters still hold Sansa captive." Lady stark said coldly.

"So is arya here then can I see her." Jon said hopeful

Ned put his hand on Jon's shoulder "arya is missing, she got away when I was captured. "

Jon pulled away, pain waved through him, his little sister lost in the world. "Are you trying to find her."

"Yes of course...But..." Jon looked at his father

"But...But what?" Jon said his head spinning.

"There's been no word of her since she got away." Jon turned around and went to leave.

"Where are you going Jon." His father said

"I'm going to find arya, while you get Sansa back I'll find arya."

"Jon we have men looking, save yourself the trouble." Robb said calmly

"Save myself the trouble... don't you think the lanisters are looking to, what if they find her first, I know arya better than any man looking for her, I know what path she may take. Please father let me go, I will Send letters to update you on my progress."

His father looked down at his feet, shaking his head looking up. "Okay go find her...But Jon... I want her home as much as you do but don't loose yourself while you look."

Jon smiled at his father and nodded before taking his leave, Jon knew he would find her. He had to its what brothers did.

ARYA

Arya stepped of the boat she hadn't seen light like this for over a month, her eyes burned as pure white light attacked her she recoiled but was instantly pulled forward by the chains around her wrists. Their boat journey had been long, hard and cold. Gendry and aryas captures had sold them quickly, two golden Dragons for gendry, and a single silver coin for arya. All her life she had been made to learn to be a lady, for what. None of her lessons helped her, gendry was worth money because he was a Smith but arya was not only a girl but had never worked, no skill no gold. The men had tried to convince the slaver that she was good in bed, the slaver took their word and bought her. Arya hadn't slept with either man. All the slaves on the boat were made to row, the first week had been hell. She hated being trapped, if she was honest it scared her being tied up with chains around her wrists, chains cutting deep into her wrists, blisters hurting her hand. All the slaves wore the same thing, cheap, loose cloth hung from a chain around her throat. It was a heavy chain there to constantly remind them they were slaves.

"This way this way." Someone shouted.

all the slaves were huddled into a small pen, she put her head against gendrys chest, he placed his hand on her head, "is this the last time I will see you"

Gendry lifted her head so the were looking into each other's eyes "I don't know." He said Hugging her tightly gendry was all she had left now, he often saved some of his food for her, or he would hug her while they slept, it was cold if you slept alone. She hated being alone.

"Get the woman out." Someone ordered, jer shoulder was grabbed and she was pulled away. Her and about 4 other women were taken to a small room, they were queued up in a line, one by one they were taken into another room. Arya was last in line, each woman came out running after screaming in the room, they were then taken back into custody.

A man grabbed her and pulled her inside the room, they forced down so her chest was on a beach they made her hang onto a plank of wood above her. "Pretty one this one." Arya heard something sizzle behind her, she heard the steps coming closer to her, she closed her eyes. At first it was cold on her shoulder, but then it almost instantly turned into hot red pain, arya yelped. The burning didn't stop, tears steamed down her face. She was turned around she saw the man that burnt her, he was looking at her. He was holding a Branding iron. The man pointed to the iron

"This mean...you now slave." He spoke in a very bad common tounge.

This was it, she thought as she was dragged back to the cell. Gendry was there holding onto his shoulder too. She went over to him, they looked at each other lost. Pain ran through aryas body it hurt so bad, but direwolfs didn't cry, arya wondered if her father cried before they took his life.

It was the day they were to be sold, and it had been 2 days since they had been branded, they were forced up toa podium, the crowd watched them. Children ran around almost oblivious that lives were being ruined. Buyers sat in seats below, one man had told her about the buyers, today there were only four meeraneese lords hoping to buy. One of the buyers was a brothel owner he had dark black hair, another buyer was the strangest manarya had ever seen his eyes shone like rubies, they were dark red he owned some fighting pits. The other two needed people to work on their lands. The man with black hair stood up, " I will buy any beautiful women you have to offer." Arya and another girl older than she was were shoved forward. The man walked over and examined them both, touching them. All arya wanted to do was bite his throat out, but knowing she would be killed she resisted. "I'll take them both." The man sat back down, arya wondered why he hadn't taken her away, but itsoon came apparent that it was more of an auction. People set there bids and others beat there bids.

The last man to place his bids was the man with red eyes that shone like rubies. He stood up and walked over to gendry."you are a Smith boy." He said in a sinister tone.

Gendry nodded, he knew better than to talk to the man. "I'll take him, anyone raises the price I'll double it." No one did anything, the chains around gendrys feet were undone. But gendry stopped in his tracks " what are you doing boy."

"I'm not leaving her." Gendry said, arya looked at him, what was he doing he was going to get himself killed.

"Who?" The man with ruby red eyes asked.

Gendry looked straight at arya. "This girl here, is strong, clever and she had some sword training from a braavoski man, one of the best. She would do well in the fighting pits, I can't watch you miss a great opportunity."

the man with ruby red eys lifted his chin, "I'll take the girl to." The chains were broken off arya she ran towards gendry and hugged him, she wasn't a lone wolf she had gendry, she was a wolf with a bull.


	5. Chapter 5

Main Content

Archive of Our Own betaUser NavigationHi, lotpot1999! Post Log Out

Site NavigationFandoms Browse Search About Search Works

Work Search: tip: "sherlock (tv)" m/m NOT "sherlock holmes/john watson"

Actions

Add Chapter Edit Edit Tags Delete Work Entire Work ← Previous Chapter Next Chapter → Chapter Index Bookmark Comments Share Download

Work Header

Rating:

Teen And Up Audiences

Archive Warning:

Author Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings

Category:

Multi

Fandoms:

Game of Thrones (TV)A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin

Relationships:

Arya Stark/Gendry WatersCatelyn Stark/Ned StarkSandor Clegane/Sansa StarkJojen Reed/Bran Stark

Characters:

Arya StarkSansa StarkSandor CleganeGendry WatersNed StarkCatelyn Tully StarkRobb StarkBran StarkRickon StarkJon SnowVarys (ASoIaF)Cersei LannisterJoffrey Baratheon

Language:

English

Stats:

Published:2014-08-15Updated:2014-09-02Words:15902Chapters:8/?Comments:36Kudos:59Bookmarks:5Hits:3521

Lone Wolves

lotpot1999

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter Delete Chapter

Chapter 5: All But One

Summary:

Sansa finds a new kind of love. Jon searches. Sorry this chapter is really short, I really wanted to update and watch doctor who so for me it's 11:30 at night so I'm very tired as I write this so take that into consideration.

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

Sorry this chapter is really short, I really wanted to update and watch doctor who so for me it's 11:30 at night so I'm very tired as I write this so take that into consideration.

Sansa looked out over the hill, across the river. That's where her brothers camp was, thousands of tents were lined up. It was so beautiful, not only were the tents amazing. But the amount of followers Robb had. Most of the men probably had never met Robb, and never will. She didn't understand how people could risk their lives for someone they didn't even know. Sansa could never do anything like that. She looked up at sandor who was on horse top, what was left of his light brown hair blew in the

wind. Sansa wondered if he would be handsome if his brother hadn't brunt his face. The boat that took her from kings landing to white harbour had been beautiful and quick, she hadn't expected the journey to go that fast.

"What are you doing little bird." Sandor said as Sansa climbed down from the horse, they had to share as sandor said he didn't have enough gold for two, if Sansa was honest she was happy they had to share. Sandor was warm and kind, but Sansa shook her head trying to get out such preventions. She couldn't love him what would Robb and mother think.

"Just stopping for a bit." Sansa said in a scared voice, the ground was soft, the grass was a lush green it was almost as bright as one of brans hats he had owned in winterfell.

"Why? Don't you want to see your king brother sooner rather than later?" Sandor said with a hint of concern in his ruff voice.

"I do." Sansa said gently, then she sighed, what did she have to lose, she truly liked sandor. "It's just..." Was she going to say it, her mind was racing.

"It's just what." Sandor said unknowingly

"It's just, if I go to my brother..." She took a deep breath "will you leave me." She said into the cold air, her words lost to the air, she almost spoke into silence. Sandor stared at her, no star's above them.

"I'll only leave if you want me to." Sandor said, no Sansa thought, does he think I want him to leave, she wondered.

"No I don't want you to leave." She said desperately, sandor climbed down from his horse and walked over to Sansa, he placed his hand on her face.

"Your brother will make me leave." Sansa moved her lips to his ear.

"I won't let him." She whispered, she moved away from his ear, soon they were so close she could smell his breath, itsmelled like ale. she looked at him confused, she leant forward, soon they were lost in a new land of dancing tounges, she wondered if she was doing it right he didn't seem to not like it. Their lips pressed together time after time. Sandor pulled away. He looked so afraid, Sansa wondered what she had done wrong.

"I'm sorry little bird, I never should have done that." He said rushing back to his horse, his hands shaking.

Sansa watched him confused "I don't mind, really."

Sandor looked at her angry "I TOOK ADVANTAGE OF YOU, I NEVER SHOULD HAVE DONE THAT. IM NOT MY BROTHER I DON'T RAPE LITTLE GIRLS." sandor screamed at her.

"You didn't rape me." Sansa said gently, she was so confused.

Sandor walked over to her and took hold of her by the shoulders, he was holding her hard, it hurt Sansa "DON'T YOU EVER MENTION WHAT JUST HAPPENED." sandor screamed.

"Oww, your hurting me." Sansa cried. Sandor pulled away he looked at her, he reached out his hand.

"I'm sorry little bird. I never meant-" Sansa pulled back afraid tears in her eyes "get back on the horse won't be long now."

Soon they were riding through Robbs camp, men were throwing them evil looks, did they know what had happened Sansa wondered. But Sansa soon heard them they were talking about sandor, to them he was an enemy. They didn't know he had freed Robb Starks sister. She soon heard shouting, men bowed their heads, she couldn't see what was going on sandor blocked her view.

"What in the seven hells is going on." As soon as she heard his voice she jumped down from her horse. It was Robb, he turned and looked at her, his auburn hair shining in the light. "SANSA." he said, she ran towards him as fast as she could, he held out his arms, and when Sansa was close enough she fell into them. His hand on her hair, her arms around his waist. She cried into his shoulder.

"I didn't think I would see you again." She cried as he did his best using his thumb to wipe the tears of her face.

"Come on Sansa, we have to find mother and father." Sansa looked at him confused, did Robb not know.

"Fathers dead Robb." She said behind a wall of tears.

Robb looked at her happy, "he's not, he escaped." Sansas heart raced. She couldn't believe it he was alive, she wondered if arya was to, but since Robb hadn't mentioned her she douted that she would be. Robb and Sansa walked through the camp, men cheered and laughed. Sansa felt bad that she didn't thank sandor, but she would later for now she had to wave and smile at men she had never even met. Robb entered a tent, Sansa stood behind him.

"Mother, father you'll never guess whose come home." Robb said joyful. Sansa stepped out from behind him, she ran over to her mother and father and hugged them.

"My baby girl..." Her mother cried.

Sansa pulled away. "Did varys get you out." Her father said.

Sansa looked at him and smiled "no," she said her father looked at her confused.

"Then who, my sweet child." Her father said

"The hound did." Her father smiled at her. He put his hand

On her head.

"It doesn't matter who it was as long as your free." Sansa hugged him, but she knew it did matter who it was, at least it mattered to her.

"Were all home now, it's okay." Robb said happily.

Sansa looked at him happy "is arya here, can I see her."

"Arya isn't here." Her father said gently. Sansa was confused, was she at winterfell. "She is missing Sansa, there's been no word."

Sansa stood up, she took a deep breath "she's dead."

Her mother looked up at her tears in her eyes "how do you know" she said afraid.

"I don't." Sansa said.

"Sansa, I know you've just come home but you can't say things like that." Her father said.

"You were there that day they took you away, they killed everyone, they probably killed her too, and now they are just covering it up the same way they did with you."

Everyone stared at Sansa, but Sansa knew what she said made sense, if she couldn't make her way out there, how could a ten year old girl.

JON

Jon walked into the small tavern, he knew this place, he had never been himself bit he had heard of it. The cross roads inn. He walked in and found a seat, a young fat boy cam and took his order. Soon the lad left. Jon had travelled far he was now south and on his was to kings landing. He knew no one knew him there, he would start there and try and figure out what arya would have of done. He wondered if she was looking for right now. The lad came back over with his pie and ale.

"Thank you." Jon said and the boy took his leave. Jon had

A swig of ale before starting on the pie, and to Jon's surprise it was the best pie he had ever tasted. He looked over at the lad, who caught his eye and walked over. "I'm sorry to bother you, but this is a great pie." The boy smiled at him.

But then to Jon's surprise the lad grabbed himself a seat opposite Jon, and began to talk to Jon. "Thanks the trick is good a pastry good pie." Jon smiled awkwardly, the lad soon caught on, but didn't leave just changed the conversation, "so what you doing in these parts."

Trying to be quick Jon said "looking for someone."

"Who is it there are loads of people coming in here." Jon looked up at him maybe he could help.

"I'm looking for a young girl, named arya stark, she is quite beautiful around the age of ten she has grey eye's and brown hair. She may be using a different name." The boy looked at him wide eyed, he got up.

"I don't know no Starks." The lad quickly left, maybe the use of the word stark scared the boy of in his eyes they were probably horrible traitors. Jon ate the rest of his pie.

Jon walked outside the inn and began to saddle his horse, he heard footsteps behind him, Jon quickly span but to his surprise it was the lad from the inn.

"Sorry my Lord, but I wanted to talk to you." Jon walked towards him wondering what he had to say. "You look like a trust worthy man. I know arya, at least I did." Jon looked at him not believing what his was being told. "We travelled for a bit before we got separated. I came here, cooked em some stuff, they said I could stay."

"Do you know witch way arya went." Jon said eagerly.

The lad nodded "she was going north, to wimterhell." Jon smiled

"Winterfell," he corrected "Thank you very much."

Jon said goodbye to the lad, climbed back onto his horse and rode away.

Sorry this chapter is really short, I really wanted to update and watch doctor who so for me it's 11:30 at night so I'm very tired as I write this so take that into consideration.


	6. Chapter 6

ARYA

Arya looked up at the sky, rain fell into her face. The droplets rolled down her checks, like tears. She watched the sky maybe the gods were crying for her. Her father had believed in the old gods. She had been raised to pray at the heart tree. It's red leaves, like rose petals. Whenever arya visited the wolfswood she always felt the trees watching her, sometimes she would have dreams where the heart tree's eyes would open. Yet the remained closed, tears of sap falling from the corners of its eyes. She often wondered if it was blood. She recalled her father telling her that they had come to a dangerous place when they were in kingslanding, she wondered if that was

because the gods had no eyes there. Her mothers gods had power here in meeran though. She wished that she had spent more time in the Sept with her mother and sister, maybe then the gods would answer her prayers, she had no need for the mother, the father, the crone, the maiden, the warrior or the Smith. At the moment she needed the stranger, she needed him to not let her day, not this day. not any day for that matter. She wondered if the stranger was death, the God sirrio had told her about.

"Not today" she whispered she stared outwards towards the pit, she was in a holding pit with no roof, the sand at the bass of the pit would be wet by now. It would clump together at the bottom of her shoe if she wasn't careful, the iron bars would lift soon and she would ever win or die just like so many games. Her master, scared her at first pacing around her with his tiger by his side, his eyes red like the blood she may bleed. He had sent gendry to the armoury to forge weapons for him, arya had received little training for this fight.

She had one lesson at that was it, and it wasn't even a lesson on fighting. She was taught the rules of the game she was to play. There were four fighters, all with the same standard of training, but arya didn't understand how they could tell that considering they hadn't ever seen them fight. The rest of the rules followed, there would be four weapons in the middle of the pit, these weapons would be unknown to the players. Then blood, they could hack and slash each other to bits, their blood would run into the sand, and she hearts would stop. She heard some people talking outside the door that lead out of the holding pit. She heard the bars to the wooden doors open, she heard the creek of the hinges.

"Gendry." She said relieved, she ran towards him as they both embraced each other, his hands were pressing tightly against her hips, making her feel safe. She wanted to cry into his shoulder, but she knew this was not the time.

"Oh God's arya are you okay?" Gendry looked at her now placing his strong hands on her shoulders.

"Yes, I think so. I'm just..." Arya shook her head unsure of what to say "I'm just glad your here, but how your meant to be at the armoury."

"Your right I am." Arya looked at him as if he was crazy, while he just smiled at her, over the time arya had been in meeran she had seen slaves killed for less.

"Gendry." She said tears trying to force their way out, "they could kill you for this."

Gendrys smile dropped from his face, "they won't kill me arya, I'm to valuable. I couldn't let you go in there without saying goodbye first."

"I'm scared gendry, I'm really scared." She said feeling small, she hated admitting that she was scared. That was

One of the things she feared most of all.

He put his hand on the back of her head. "It's okay arya, your going to win this okay. I promise you you will win this ."

She smiled at him almost crying "don't make promises you can't keep." She turned around to face the pit, knowing it could all be over soon."look at us gendry, look where we are, we are trapped her in a never ending death."

"No were not arya, there's a key." She looked at him

"Where is it then, because I don't fucking see it. " She screamed at him

" the key to life is realizing it's not locked." Arya looked at him confused.

"I don't understand?" But it was at that moment they iron bars to Her cage began to open, gendry was pulled away. She knew as soon as that horn sounded it was time to fight. She quickly readied herself, into a running position. The horn blew, the noise from the crowd the crowd almost over took the sound of the horn as the audience prepared for their favourite blood bath. She ran as fast as her body could Carry, soon her arms ached so much it didn't even feel like she was in control, it was like someone else moved her body as if she was a puppet.

She was last to the weapons, there were two daggers left, her heart sank she had never fought with a dagger before, she then quickly dashed back to the edge of the fighting pit, she wanted to wait till there was only one person left to fight. And to her amazement the three slaves fought in the centre like dogs. Two of the men worked together to kill the lager man, I didn't take them long, the man this the sword stabbed him in the side, causing the lager man to fall down, then the third man shoved his spear through his neck, arya watched as the man choked on the flour, grabbing onto the sand almost trying to anchor himself to this world. The two other men looked up then realised they had to kill each other almost forgetting arya was still left to fight.

It took a shorter amount of time than arya had expected, almost a second, when the man shoved his spear forward, the other brought down his spear cutting the spear in half, the man looked up holding the broken wood in his had, fear dancing in his eyes. The sword was quickly plugged into his belly, he fell of the end of the sword.

All that was left was arya and the man with the sword, he didn't see her as she ran towards him, she brought the knife down but missed and stabbed him in his leg, the man roared with pain. Arya pulled the dagger out. They danced around each other, as the man kept lunging forward with the sword, she dogged it multiple times. He kept shouting at her in a language she couldn't understand. She soon found that her heart was racing so fast that she felt that it would give up and she would collapse and die. The man swung the sword down, arya deflected the sword with her dagger in her left hand, pain shot up her arm. As the man's sword moved away from protecting his body, she pushed the dagger into his chest. The man looked at her confused almost as if he couldn't believe it was all over, she pulled the blade out he swayed

Side to side before falling over.

Her father had often told her of God's, both true and he rarely talked of battle, when she was around six she recalled asking him if there was glory in battle, he had told her no. She never understood why. But now she did, there was no glory only death, only a God.


	7. Chapter 7

NED

they sat around the hard wooden table in Robb's tent. He held the letter tightly in his hand. He wondered what news it would bring. Maybe Jon had already found her and was asking his father what to do next, but in Bee's head it didn't matter what news it brought, as long as I didn't say she was dead. He shut his eyes imagining a world with out arya. A world without arya would be a world without her smile, a world with colour, not all colours there would still be auburn and blue, red and green. But there wouldn't be grey. Not the Gray that people feared, the gray that brought death. It would be grey for morning, grey for hope.

Sansa looked up at him smiling. "Aren't you going to open it father." He smiled at her, it was sansas innocence that brightened his day's.

"Of course, just waiting for the right moment." He said, feeling blue.

"But news is good, no?" She asked in a small voice.

"Not always my sweet child, sometimes news is the worst thing in the world." He said trying to make his daughter understand.

"But if your holding Jon's letter now, everything we will soon know has already happened, so why wait?"

Ned gritted his teeth, " your right." He unfolded the paper and began to read Jon's words

'Dear father,

I know this letter has been sent later than expected, but I have come far father. Yet I still know little, I have managed to track arya to a small holdfast in the south, but every one who was there is dead. They were a group of prisoners heading to the wall, so I guess she was coming to me. I haven't found her body. She have escaped, or been taken hostage. This I do not know, but if you get any word from any Lord high or low, I ask if you would please send me word of this happening.

Jon snow.'

He put the letter down, his family stared at him. Cat wide eyed with a single piece of hair falling on her face. "What did it say." Cat asked afraid.

"It said he's found where arya was for some time, but he doesn't know where she went after that." Ned wasn't going to tell his wife that every on in the holdfast was dead.

"What do we do next." Robb said trying to change the conversation.

"I'm sending cat and Sansa back to winterfell." Cat looked at him happy, he knew she wished to go home to see the boys. He had expected Sansa to be happy about this to, but to his surprise she looked almost afraid.

"NO, I want to stay here with you and Robb." Her mother looked at her daughter confused.

'Sansa war is no place for a lady." Sansa got up from the table.

"I know, and I don't care I just want to stay here." She walked out of the tent Ned wondered why she wanted to stay.

SANSA

"No I want to stay here with you and Robb." Sansa screamed she couldn't tell her father why she really wanted to stay, but she could make something up if it came to it.

"War is no place for a lady." Her mother said, with something in her voice that made Sansa sad, but love is Sansa wanted to say.

"I know, and I don't care I just want to stay here." Sansa got up from the table, she needed air. She needed sandor.

Sansa got out of the tent, she quickly hurried along row and row of tents. All the time she had spent in kingslanding she had dreamed of her family, but now she was with them all she wanted was sandor. Sometimes it seemed that he was the only one that truly cared for her. She had quickly memorized where his tent was, it was a small tent, but unlike many other men he got his own tent. She had insisted that because he had saved her, he deserved a tent alone. When she found his tent she hurried inside. Sandor looked up at her.

"Little bird are you okay." He said sounding concerned.

"No." She said, and before she knew it she was in floods of tears. "My father says I have to go back to winterfell."

Sandor walked over and hugged her. "Uhh don't worry little bird I'll come with you, fuck your father." Sansa didn't like the way sandor talked about her father, but she didn't want to disappoint him.

"Yeah fuck him." Then sandor began to laugh

"Don't swear little bird, it's not you and I love you for who you are." Sansas heart stopped, he said it. He said he loved her. Suddenly she was over come by a new feeling, it rushed over her body. She felt it pounding in her ears. She looked at him confused. Soon their lips intertwined, she felt their love following inberteen them. She pulled away. Then every thing that followed felt so normal, like something inside her was telling her what to do. Soon they were leaning over a table sandors bare back against the wood and Sansa on top of him, she moved her hips as she kissed him. She felt him inside her, following. She was so happy she was almost flying. Heavy breathes and quick kisses. An exchange of love. Later they both lay on sandors bed, she was happy. Yet she felt wet and sticky. So many feeling rushed through her, she hoped sandor felt the same. She looked at him, as he stated back at her. Without saying a thing they both knew what the other person was saying, and it was then Sansa knew. Theirs would be a silent relationship, no one would know, all they had to do was look at the other person and they would know what to do.

ARYA

She tightened her leather shirt, she was afraid but yet I didn't really faze her anymore. She was good at fighting now, she had one every fight she had ever fought now. That felt good, knowing you were almost unstoppable. Maybe she was just lucky. She had come close to dying more than once now, gendry constantly feared for her. It annoyed her, if she died who would care, she couldn't she would be be dead. Yet she wanted to stay around, she wanted to help gendry get out of this place. Today's fight would be easy she had been told she would only fight one person. But that person could still kill her, but all arya knew she would have to keep them on their toes. She heard the wooden door open, it was gendry he always came to see her before a fight. She smiled at him. He came in and bowed down.

"Mi lady." Arya laughed and pushed him slightly.

"I'm not a lady,." She said still laughing, even though all she could think of was her sister.

"So who you fighting today?" Gendry asked

"I don't know." Gendry looked at her surprised.

"Arya you know what today is don't you." Arya suddenly felt afraid.

"No." She said sheepishly

"Its your 12th fight." He said sounding concerned

"I know that. What's so special about it."

"Arya every 12th fight is special they will test you harder than they have ever done before."

She bit her lip, she had heard the rule before, how could she have of forgotten it, if she had remembered then she would have trained more.

"Fuck." She said

"Its okay arya, at least you get to choose a starting weapon now."

"What should I choose."

"Sword that's what your really good at." She smiled, as gendry left the room telling the men her decision. Gendry didn't come back but the men did with a small braavoski blade. She looked at it, a smile lit her face. There was something written on the blades hilt 'mi lady.' Was what it said. Gendry must have made it for her, she was saddened by how much it looked like needle, it wasn't perfect but it was closer than she would have guessed gendry would have got to.

The gate slowly opened she walked out, there was no one else but her in the arena but her, she looked around she didn't understand. But soon she heard it. The loud noise of running towards her, the Loud roar. She had to fight a tiger. Fear rose up inside her, she normally beat her opponents because she was fast, there was no way arya could out run a tiger. She began to breathe heavily thinking that she would die. She was quickly transported to somewhere else somewhere unknown.

But when she opened her eyes she wasn't her anymore, she was new. She felt more wild than ever, she looked up and saw herself like she was looking in a mirror. She stopped and studied herself, she looked down. She almost shit herself. She was the tiger, she looked at her self now knowing what to do, she looked at herself, the real her, she was still holding her sword pointing towards tigers arya. She turned around and galluped back wards, she turned around and headed back towards herself, straight into the blade. Pain fizzled through her, she fell down lying on the floor, everything was going white.

She fell down again, but when she looked up she realized she was arya again, the tiger lay in front of her, she also realized her head hurt and her nose was bleeding. She felt a tear fall down her cheek, she pulled her blade out of the the tiger. She moved it towards the tigers neck.

"I'm sorry." Arya said before slitting the tigers throat, blood sparred on to her face. Arya knew she had won the fight, but she couldn't help feeling she had lost.


	8. Chapter 8

CATELYN

Cat sat in her tent re reading the letter, she felt lost in its words. She thought if she kept reading the letter some of it would sink in, but although cat hoped nothing changed, she still knew the same thing she had known 2 day's ago. Her daughter was probably dead, that was the most realistic thing that would have happened. Cat wondered what happened that night arya died, Jon had written that he couldn't find a body, Ned said that was a good thing. But knowing what men do to little girls cat thought against that. She was probably lying in a ditch somewhere, alone. She wondered how they did it, did they cut her throat, did they strangle her, she just hoped it was quick. Cat wondered if she cried or begged. Her daughter being gone didn't hurt the most, there was still a chance she was out there, but the thing that hurt the most was that she was alone, not just in death for most of her life. After a while of arya being who she was, running fighting, cat gave up on trying to make her a lady, she gave up on being a mother. Cat knew deep down that good mothers expect their children for who they are not who the mother's wanted them to be. If arya ever came home she would let her be who she wanted, let her fight, let her be arya.

She put the letter down a she heard someone enter the tent, she looked up it was one Robbs men, she couldn't quite recall his name. "Sorry mi lady, but it's urgent. "

Cat smiled at him, trying to forget about the letter "what is it ser?" She asked, he seemed so nervous.

"Mi lady renly baratheon is dead. " Cats eyes widend at the news, she wondered who by "you are being summoned to your sons counsel meeting on the matter mi lady. " Cat quickly got up from her bed to go to see her son.

Cat was soon sitting at a counsel table with her son and husband. "Who did it then. " Ned asked with his head in his hands.

Robb looked up from the letter, "they don't know Some say he was killed in battle, others say he was killed by a woman, they also say..." He trailed off.

"They also say what Robb. " Cat asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"They also say he was killed by something magic. Something dark. " Cat looked up at Robb wondering what he meant by something dark. She thought it was probably just some drunk man's lie, magic had been gone for years.

"And what of his men." Ned asked in a emotionless tone.

Robb put down the parchment, and frowned at his father, "they have all gone to stannis's side. " Robb said letting out a sigh. Cat closed her eyes, this wasn't good, stannis could destroy them now. But she just hoped he would attack kings landing first before the stark men.

"Cat I want you and Sansa to leave tonight. " Cat looked up at him. " I need you safe in winterfell. " Cat nodded, she wanted Sansa safe, and she needed to see the boys she had been away too long. The conversation followed with battle plans, so Cat took this as her chance to leave. She needed to find Sansa. She walked over to sansas tent witch was next to hers but when she entered Sansa was nowhere to be seen.

NED

They rode down a small rut of a road. He had gathered most of his men looking for Sansa, how far could she have gone. He held the reins tight till the leather burned his skin. Who could have taken her, why would they have taken her. The guards posted outside her tent said she had left earlier, that day. They said they didn't know where she could have gone. He couldn't loose her, he couldn't loose both daughters.

"SANSA." Ned shouted, he could hear distant shouts of people calling her name. Most of the men searching had never even met Sansa.

"Sir." Ned quickly span around"the hounds have got a sent. " Ned galluped quickly in the direction of the dogs, their barks kept getting louder as he got closer, hopefully to his daughter. They rode through the woods for another 10 minutes before they found a small, on the floor, the dogs lay dead, and several of his men also lay on the floor. He looked around Sansa was no where to be seen.

Ned heard one of the men cough, he quickly ran over to the man, he said something in a horse voice. He couldn't make out what the man said, but after years of war Ned could tell what he needed. Ned reached for the flask on his hip, he tore it away and brought it to the man's mouth. The man quickly drank the water.

It was two days later when the man was well enough to talk. They still hadn't found Sansa, cat said she wouldn't leave without her. Ned made her leave anyway, he couldn't loose both his girls and then his wife too. Sometimes he was afraid he already had lost cat. He walked into the medical tent. Row and row of beds with injured men on them. Ned looked ahead not waiting to know these men, he knew most of them would die, with only two maesters too look after all of robbs men. He walked over to the man's bed and sat in the seat next to the bed.

"Sorry to bother you sir." Ned said

The man quickly sat up "your not bothering me my lord. "

Ned smiled at the man. "You were there the night they were looking for my daughter. "

The man nodded, "yes my lord."

"Do you know where she went did you see. "

"No my Lord." Ned closed his eyes knowing this man was their only lead. "But my Lord, there was a man."

Ned opened his eyes "who was the man sir." Ned said desperately.

"I didn't know him my Lord."

"Can you describe him please."

"Umm he was a tall man,"

"Anything else." Ned knew lots of tall men.

"He had a large burn Mark on his face. " Ned got up from the seat.

"Thank you sir. " He left the tent, the hound Ned knew it the man that had saved Sansa in first place. Maybe he was offered a higher amount of money for Sansa. Ned would get Sansa back and he would killed the hound. He would set up a bounty, he would send men he would do whatever it takes to get Sansa back.

ARYA

She ran, she ran like it was all she was. Gendry was ahead blade in hand, arya had the small sword gendry had made for her. If they could just get out of meeran, she could go home. Her legs ached, her mind raced. Was this it would she be free. When gendry woke her up in the middle of the night and told her their master was dead, she didn't believe it. His death offered an opportunity, an opportunity to escape. Arya and gendry grabbed all the weapons They could and ran. He never told her he had a plan to get out, gendry had been studying the maps learning the tunnels out. But it still wasn't enough, there were men every where. The master may have died, but he was murdered bringing hundreds of men to his house and his fighting pit. It didn't matter how fast they ran there were more men chasing them.

"The gates just around this corner. " gendry breathed heavily, arya just hoped that they would make it. Up ahead she could see the rust covered bars of a gate that lead to the sewers. Both arya and gendry hit the bars like a ton of bricks. Gendry fiddled around with key's. The men were getting closer, she could hear the footsteps coming closer.

Gendry looked at her afraid "hold them back." She stepped in front of gendry, she swung her sword around and waited. Seconds went by before the first impact, but through her nerves those seconds felt like a million years. The first man died almost instantly, her sword went straight threw his heart. He man fell down at her feet. But by the second man arya just wasn't quick enough, the blade took her by surprise, she was too busy watching if gendry had got the door open yet. She fell to the ground, then the light came for her. She wasn't afraid she was going to see her father...

Please leave kudos and comment New chapter soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Gendry fiddled around with the keys, his hands sweating.

When he had grabbed the keys he hadn't checked what he had really got. He just hoped he got the right keys, he had to get her home. He heard a yelp from behind him, he quickly span around. All hope crushed under him. There she lay on the floor, just like she was sleeping. Blood leaked out of her head where she had hit the floor. He felt sick rise up in him. He couldn't see her face, he wanted to run over to her, help her. But as the guards edged closer, he quickly turned back around And stuck the last key in the locker, and with a click it opened. Gendry ran through the gate, and slammed the it behind him, the door locked shut. The guards piled up and the gate, long arms reaching through, swaying trying to cut him.

But through the gap, he could see her lying there in a poolof her owen blood. her hair black and sticky with blood, in her hand she still held the blade. He didn't even realize he was crying, he had promised her she would be okay, "don't make promises you can't keep." Aryas words echoed though out his head. Had arya known that she probably wouldn't ever get home.

"I'm sorry arya." He shouted towards the small body lying on the floor, he could barely hear him self over the guards

Noise, " but don't worry it's all over now, okay. " tears ran down his face, " I'll find your family I'll keep them safe for you. " He closed his eyes as a single tear fell down his face "I promise."

He turned around, away from the guards, he didn't feel like he was running. He felt in some ways arya was helping him. He had lost people before, when he was little

His mother had passed away, he couldn't even remember if he cried or not, but one thing he did remember was that the dead can't hear you. Living in fleet bottom meant you lost a lot of people, some were killed in their sleep, others just dropped dead. He knew arya couldn't hear him but he could hear her. "Dont make promises you can't keep. " He kept running and running until he forgot who he was. He found a small ledge above the waste that was in the sewer. The smell didn't bother him, he felt it was a kind of strange punishment. He closed his eyes waiting for the pain to leave, he looked to his side where his dagger was.

For a moment he thought about somehow falling on his blade, to end the pain. But then slapped himself for thinking such things, he had unfinished business. He had to keep his promise, he had to find aryas family, he would find tell them what happened, and give his life to them. Protect them. Keep his promise.

SANSA

she stared outward, her hair blowing in the wind. She knew that she had to leave Robb mother and father of she wanted to be with sandor, but she still hated that it had to be that way. The had been running for a few days now, but it still felt like forever. She looked over at sandor who was resting by a tree, his back against the hard wood. She wished that there was another way to be with him, she wished she could just talk to her parents and explain. But Sansa knew they wouldn't understand. He was too old for her Sansa knew it, but she knew she wanted him, he was the only one that was ever kind to her. Who really loved her. She had messed every thing up, it was her fault, she had told the queen about her father's plan's, therefore

She had killed hundreds of people, and her sister it was her fault arya died. Sansa wondered what arya would say to her and sandors relationship, she probably wouldn't be bothered by it, Sansa wondered if arya even knew what sex was.

Sansa turned back around and walked over to sandor, the

Sun now at her back. He looked up at her, "what were you doing little bird."

"I was just..." She trailed off.

He sat up, still glaring at her, "you were just what?" He asked.

"Was just wondering if I made the right decision. " She said.

"What do you mean. " He said his voice growing in hatred."Do you not love me . "

She looked at him, he did this often checking that she loved him, she knew it was just because he cared about her. "Of course I do, I wouldn't be anything without you. "

He walked closer to her now, "no you wouldn't would you." He moved so he was now behind her, he placed his hands on her hair, "I don't like your hair like this."

She suddenly felt bad, she wanted him to think she was perfect, "sorry I'll Change it tomorrow."

"Good." Was all he said, she could feel his breath on the back of her head, he slowly moved his hands down to her breasts. She winced at his touch. "What is it little bird, do you not love me, do you want to go home. "

She didn't want to displease hi m, so he did what he wanted to her body, touched her. where he wished. She let him do these things, mainly she felt afraid of what he might do if she didn't let him touch her.

Sorry this update is so short, I'm just so busy at the moment, hope you enjoyed please leave kudos and comment. Love you all XD.


	10. Chapter 10

PROMISE

the voices leaked through the thick layer of nothing, she could just about make out the blurred images of faces, peering down at her. But when they moved away the darkness came again. She came in and out of consciousness, a lot of the time she couldn't tell if she was dreaming or not, she couldn't remember much mainly running. She had run with...with the boy, the boy with the black hair. Where was he. But now she couldn't run, she couldn't move, she only had the faces keep her company. She lay there forever sometimes groaning with every exhalation just to hear something, anything. The silence was her enemy. Gradually things become clearer and she was a little bit more aware during these periods of consciousness. She soon realized she was in a bed, she couldn't tell where. Was this her home she wondered.

She could start to feel her hands down by her side, she could make out a woman in the distance, she tried to call out to her. But to her disappointment she coughed, it felt as if flames were ripping through her throat. After that there was lots of commotion. She was poked a prodded. Soon they left, she was alone in the room. Unaware of where she was, she got up from the bed. This was her first mistake, she fell straight on to the floor. Her head was the only thing that hurt. She managed to support herself with the cupboards and tables at the edge of the room. She soon made her way around to the mirror, it was old and she could only see herself in the centre of the mirror, the rest had faded and lost its shine. She moved her hand up to her head. Who was she, her head was cleanly shaven, and on the right Side of her head, there was a cut badly stitched, she moved her fingers along the

cut. She wondered what had happened.

She turned quickly to see the door open, she quickly reached onto the table top grabbing the first thing she could find. She held it forward to threaten whoever was entering the room. A man came through his hair was black falling down past his shoulders, for a moment she wondered if she had been asleep so long her boy with black hair had grown up. But she soon knew that wasn't true. "How did you sleep beautiful girl. "

Suddenly she felt afraid, the object shook in her hand "who are you." She said her voice shaking.

He walked over and pulled the object out of her hand, only after he did this she realized that she had grabbed a fork. "Me, I am no one, but you lovely girl, you are someone. "

She bit her lip, afraid of what he might want, "what's your name. " She said as he looked down at her.

"My mother never gave me a name lovely girl, but others have, some call me the watcher."

"Yes, but what do you watch. " he moved his hand and drew a line over her cut in her head.

"Mainly you," I was at those words she wanted to run "all your life, I have watched you, and now here you are. "

She felt confused. "Who am I." She said backing away

"You do not need to know give yourself a name if you wish. " She would, just for now, until she remembered.

"What do you want me for." She said, in a voice of unknowing

"There is a prophecy, lovely girl" she looked at him.

" and what is this prophecy. " She asked.

"When the beauty is 're born into the world, and dragons fly in the sky, when the dead walked, and the cold kills all, a beauty must leave by means of purity". She looked at him as he left the room.

"What do you mean" she screamed, as he closed the door behind him. She raised he hands behind her naked head. She gave herself a name, Promise, somehow it felt right.

What did it all mean, When the beauty is 're born into the world, and dragons fly in the sky, when the dead walked, and the cold kills all, a beauty must leave by means of purity. What was her part in it all.

Sorry this update is so short, tell me what you think, another update tomorrow hopefully you enjoyed it. XD


	11. Chapter 11

SANSA

She listened to him, with each breath he took she became

More certain that he was asleep. She watched him, often closing her eyes to rest. Through the dark Sansa could just make out the shape of his body. She turned over, so she was now laying on her back. Her eyelids began to quiver shut, with each flash of an eyelid she became closer to the world of sleep. She started to become uncomfortable, yet when she went to move, she couldn't. She couldn't move anything, she began to panic. She wasn't in control anymore. She felt her body tingle, but the it stopped, she quickly sat up. She wondered what had happened, but when she turned around to see if sandor was okay, she saw herself lying there, still. Sansa watched herself, was she dead. She wondered what would happen next, she didn't understand how she could of died, but still there she was just lying there. But soon she realized that she was breathing, her stomach moved up and down slowly. She felt so scared, she didn't understand what was happening to her. Thoughts began to rush her head like a river after a heavy flow of rain.

She thought about her younger brother bran, his laugh, she began to clam down. She closed her eyes, she heard a whizzing noise. When she opened her eyes she was at winterfell. The hall was half empty, she looked up to the huge seat her father used to sit upon. But in his stead bran was there, his direwolf summer was next to him. She span around wondering how she got here. She was happy but confused. She ran over to bran.

"Bran " she called towards her brother, who took no notice of her. "Bran," she called to him again, a little louder now.

She soon realized that no one could hear her, she wondered if she could find arya, or at least what happened to her. She thought about, a snowball fight her and arya had years ago. She closed her eyes, the same whizzing noise filled the air. Soon she was in a small room, she heard banging and crying coming from behind her, she turned around to see a small bald girl with a large cut on her head banging on the door. She walked closer to the girl until she could see her face, she smiled when she did.

Her sister was alive, arya was alive. Sansa reached out to touch her sister, but her hand fell straight through. She looked around the room, the only thing lighting it was a candle, because there were no Windows. Sansa soon realized why arya was crying, she was trapped. Sansa couldn't tell where she was. Was she still in westersos, she wondered. She closed her eyes again, she was back next to sandor, away from her sister.

For the rest of the night she ponderd what had happened, what happened was it real. Was arya really alive or was it a dream.

Sansa woke up with a jolt, sandor was standing above Her, she sat up recalling the dream from last night. "We need to move" he said nin a booming voice.

She nodded and quickly stood up. She went to go over by the tree to get her things, but when she went to go sandor pulled her back. "Where are you going little bird. "

"Just to get my things. " She said in a small voice

"Okay, yeah" he said, she walked. over to get her things. Soon they had set off again, tried Sansa took each step, placing one foot in front of the other.

"Little bird" sandor called causing Sansa to jolt.

"Yes" Sansa said small And afraid.

He walked over to her and grabbed her mouth "do you love me Sansa. " She nodded unable to speak, " if you ever leave me Sansa I will kill you. " Sansa felt a tear fall down her cheek. "Don't cry little bird, it's only because I love you " Sansa knew he loved her, but she didn't know if she loved him. She should though, he was her knight he had saved her.

JON

He had to check, he had to check with every single captain or just people walking around the docks. He had to know if she had been here. He didn't know where to look really, the only place he would think her to be would be winterfell. But Jon knew she wasn't there. He had tried been any where he thought she could possibly be, yet he knew aryas heart belonged in the north, he had made his way back north, not home bit north, he was currently in white harbour, he would stay here a few days then move on. One of the ships pulled into the docks, he waited till men were coming off the ships. He saw the captain, and ran over to him, the man had brown hair that fell down his

Face and down his right eye. "Excuse me captain, have you seen a young girl. "

The man looked at Jon like he was mad "I've seen lots of girls." He said putting his hand on his hip.

"Sorry," Jon apologized "she has brown hair, a longish face, pretty about 10 years old, possibly going by the name of arya. "

One of the men leaving the ships turned and stared at him as soon as he said her name. While Jon looked at this young man, tha captain just waved his hand as if to say no. "Excuse me did you say, arya" said the young man, he had shaggy black hair.

"Yes, why do you know her." Jon asked curious, had this been what he was waiting for.

"I know...knew someone called arya, but describe your arya, they could be different people. "

Jon nodded, "she's young and playful, " he rubbed the back of his head, "she always wanted to sword fight, I gave her sword before she left. "

The boy looked at him almost afraid, " your, Jon snow."

Jon's heart raced, She was alive. "Yes I am. "

The boy looked up at him, "I'm so sorry." The boy began, but Jon wasn't listening, he only heard the sound of waves crashing into rocks.


	12. Chapter 12

The Eunuch

NED

The honorable Ned stark sat alone in the black cells of the red keep. The stink of dead men loomed through out the air, when he first arrived the smell had made him gag. With no light he felt alone in the world. He was hungry and thirsty, yet all he could do was dream of food. His belly had an empty pain to it, he dreamt of bread and meat. The chains he wore around his wrists cut into his arms, blood slowly leaked down his hands. The blood made his hands sticky, or it dried to him creating scabs. If he moved or clenched his fists pain spread up his arm. He looked into the darkness, blind. He wondered what his wife was doing, he did love her. It didn't matter that she was originally promised Brandon, his brother. Every time he saw her, he didn't see the woman she had grown to be,

He saw the beautiful, frightened girl he met on his wedding day. He knew that whatever would happen to him, he would love her until the moment he took his last breath, hopefully he wouldn't die. If Cat still held the queens brother, Ned knew no harm would come to him or his daughters.

His mind slowly wondered to the worst possible thing that could happen. He didn't care about his life, but he cared about his daughters. He loved his daughters, Sansa always being the lady, he felt bad about the situation with the wolves, she looked just like her mother, a true Tully. The queen would never let Sansa marry joffery now, at least he hoped, 'how could you let her marry someone like that,' aryas words echoed through out his head. He thought about Arya, his little girl, Sansa might survive the queen, but Arya in court would not go well. Would the queen harm her after what happened at the crossroads inn. His mind raced to his oldest son Robb, Ned just hoped he would make the right decision. Ned just hoped he wasn't following lanister orders, if Robb was then every thing would go wrong. The lanister's could not be trusted. He thought about his youngest sons, little Bran would never walk, the amount of time he had talked to Bran about being a knight, Bran wanted to ride horses with a great sword at his side, and give flowers to the pretty maidens. He wouldn't be able to do that now, he would never ride a horse again. Rickon was too young for his farther to be locked in a prison cell. Maybe Jon was safest at the wall. Even though Jon wasn't his son, he was Jon's uncle. If Ned died here he would never get to tell Jon about his true parents, Jon had the right to know.

A sudden light burned in the corner of his eye, a flaming tourch burned closer to his face, he couldn't see who it was for his eyes hadn't adjusted to this knew sudden burst of light. "You've seen better days my Lord." A voice echoed through out the caveman walls, he instantly recognised the voice 'Varys' he thought, why was he visiting Ned

"A visit." Ned said horse through his dry throat, "seems your my last friend"

"No no." Varys said giving him a flask. " many still love you." Ned drunk the wine, finally something to drink. " Your daughter, Sansa came to court this morning to plead for your life." He said pulling down his black hood. Ned pulled the flask away from his lips.

"On her knees begging for me, did you laugh with the other?" He said looking up at Varys

"Your wrong my Lord, your blood is the last thing I want." Ned didn't believe him.

"What do you want Varys," he shrugged "I've given up trying to guess." Varys bent down.

"I don't want to see you dead my Lord." Of course you don't varys Ned thought.

"Why not." Ned questioned

"You want to know what I want my Lord, peace" varys stood up "did you know my Lord that your son marches south with an army." This didn't surprise Ned he just hoped he would win. "I need you alive my Lord, if you die what can I say...chaos."

"You think my life is some precious thing to me." Ned said

"No my Lord, but what about your daughters lives." Ned swallowed. "I can't help your youngest daughter, she has escaped somehow. But I can help you and Sansa, "

Ned looked up at him, he hoped Arya was somewhere safe far away from here. He would do anything to protect Sansa, "how can you help me?" He asked Varys being careful about his tone.

"I can get you out of this cell and out of the city this day, but getting Sansa out my take sometime, but saving you both is possible."

Ned shock his chains "How am I to escape from here."

Varys then pulled out a set of keys and bent down next to Ned, he placed the key in the hole in the chains. Varys turned the key until the lock clicked, the chains feel of his wrists. Air rushed to his cuts causing them to sing, Ned winced at the pain. "What now." Ned said did he truly trust Varys.

"There are tunnels underneath the red keep, built by the targerian's so they could escape if the worst happened, today is the day they are used my Lord."

"And where will I go once I'm free." Ned wondered

"To your wife and son, you can end this war my Lord but only if you do the right thing." Ned took one looked around the dungeon, he got up. Ned just hoped that his family were okay.

CERCEI

Today was the day Ned stark would confess his treason. Ned stark was an honourable man, but honour never saved anyone. It may give you pride, but pride was not a shield you can use in battle. Cercei knew the day Ned stark confronted her was the day Ned stark condemned himsf. She sat in her son's room as he got changed, his hair shone in the light the came through the window. She loved her son, but knew deep in her heart he was...difficult.

"Are ready joffery, we need to be at the Sept of baelor soon." She smiled at him

"I know mother, I'm not stupid."

"I know son, I'm sorry if I offended you joffery." Joffery looked at her a flash of demonic rage blazed in his eyes, he turned back around and carried on dressing. Cercei quickly span her head as she heard knocking on the wooden door. She looked over at joffery, he stared back at her.

"Are you not going to get it." Her son said in an angry tone.

She got up from her seat and opened the door. It was one of her guards. " What are you doing." She comanded "I sent you to get Ned stark ready, what are you doing."

"I'm sorry your grace, but he's not there." Cersei was surprised.

"What do you mean he's not there." She said angry

"He's missing your grace."

She looked over at joffery, who looked just as surprised as she was. "Find him!" She shouted "send me varys." Who else but the eunuch would know where that traitor was. She walked over to where she was sitting, how could he have possibly escaped, he was chained.

Joffery looked at her angry, his finger pointing "I'll have his head."

"You can't have his head if we don't find him my son."

She heard another knock on the door, and yet again she walked over and opened the door. Outside the door stood varys. "You wanted to see me your grace."

She pulled him inside the room and slammed the door "Ned stark is missing." Varys looked at her surprised.

"Have you found him yet" he asked

"No, if he escaped last night then he would be out the city by now, maybe already on a boat away from this city as we speak."

"If they don't find him soon, what will we do." Varys said

"I don't know." Cercei said confused

"We could just tell them that we lost him"

Cercei looked at him liked he looked like the idiot he was being "what would people think of us, we let the little girl escape and man that was chained." Then it hit cercei "we

Will frame his death." She said "the Starks won't think us weak."

Varys looked at her surprised"your grace I don't think that's such a good idea. This will surely cause war."

Cercei laughed "there's already war varys."

"And what happens if the Starks find Ned stark." Varys questioned.

"We can deal with that then and there, but for now Ned stark is dead, now come on dear joffery let's go tell the people at baelor."

"But mother, Sansa I want her to feel pain for her farthers death."

Cercei sighed and rubbed her son's shoulder " I'm sure news of her farthers death will cause enough pain." She said as they left the room and made way to the Sept of baelor, she couldn't help but notice how reluctant varys was being.

SANSA

Sansa stood at the Sept of baelor watching the thousands of people that had turned up, she waved and smiled like a proper lady. She was glad her father was confessing. He would be okay then he would be able to be with Jon, and when Sansa was aloud to go home she could go visit him at the wall. Sansa knew the wall was filled with honourable men just like her father, he would like it there. He may not be at home but he would be safe. She saw as the queen, joffery and the eunuch, varys walked over to the centre of the stage, both mother and son were smiling apart from Lord varys who looked most solenm.

Joffery smiled looking handsome as ever and waved towards the crowd, he looked over at Sansa and winked. The men and women in the crowd waved back at their amazing king. Sansa loved joffery so much all she wanted was him. She started to breathe heavily as she watched him, she looked around reminding herself where she was and stopped, joffery took a step forward. He carried on smiling. "My people, as you know Lord eddard of house Stark was a traitor and tried to seize my throne for himself. My dear lady Sansa begged so sweetly for his life, but I am a king and as long as I reign treason will never go unpunished." Sansa suddenly felt scared, where was her father, what was going on. "On account of Lord Starks actions I had him executed." Sansa felt anger rise up inside her she stormed out forward towards joffery and stood in front of joffery

"My father was an honest man and you killed him," someone grabbed sansas hand and tried to pull her away from the crowd "no" she screamed then that person picked her up and carried her away "GET OFF ME, HE WAS AN HONOURABLE MAN AND YOU KILLED HIM." But

soon joffery was not in sight and doors closed, she heard joyful cheering from outside, tears flooded down the side of her face tears stung her eyes, she trusted him, she trusted joffery and now her father was dead. She felt something soft against her face it was a cloth, she knew the man holding the cloth it was the hound, sandor clegane.

"I'm sorry little bird but the king would have hurt you if you carried on." She kept crying, Sansa didn't know what to do she just felt numb Like her whole world had been ripped apart and moved far away. The hound them pulled her into his shoulder "I know it hurts now little bird but your young don't waste your time on revenge."

Sansa looked at him her eyes red and sore "I hate him, I want him dead."

The hound kissed her forehead "all in good time girl but for now let him have his play, and I promise you joffery will die."

ARYA

arya felt fear rise up in her like a volcano that would explode any second, she pulled out needle and ran through the crowd she had to do it she had to kill joffery, he was a lying idiot, her father wasn't a traitor her father was a good man, she kept running through the crowd until someone grabbed her. They held her tight around the waist and pulled her further and further from her revenge, arya kicked and screamed but no one saw or heard, joffery displayed a burnt body out on the Sept, was it her father. She was shoved against a wall, her head banged against the stone. Two men looked at her grinning with rotten teeth.

They had pulled her into a small alleyway far from the Sept of baelor. One of the men laughed as he pulled down his breaches, as soon as arya knew what theese men intended to do with her she screamed louder than she had ever Done before. The other man grabbed her breaches and tried to pull them down arya kicked him in his penis he recoiled back in pain. At that moment arya tried to make a run for it, but the second man grabbed her.

"Little bitch." He said as pressed his knife against her neck, she stopped moving then, she didn't want him to killher, how could she avenge her father if she was dead. She heard a quick noise and another man stood behind the one that held her, suddenly the man that held her started gagging and then let go of her as blood came pouring out of his mouth, she looked up she knew this man from somewhere but she couldn't quite recognise him, the man must of stabbed him in the neck, but she soon recognised him he was a brother of the nights watch the one that visited her father, his name was yoren. Yoren walked over to the man lying on the floor and cut his throat too. He looked up at arya.

"Come on boy, quick before anyone sees this." He pulled her away from the crime scene. And into another ally, he quickly grabbed strains of her hair and cut it with his bloody knife. Soon her hair was so short it was almost stubble.

He looked at her "boy I'm taking you home, from now on your Arry the orphan boy. I'll take you to your brother at the wall, he'll get you home to winterfell, " but arya didn't want to go home not yet, all she wanted was to stick needle through jofferys neck.

Please tell me what you think, should I carry on I have some ideas so this story will definitely get more interesting, sorry about any mistakes my English isn't very good and I am writing this on my phone. Please tell me what you think in the comments and leave kudos. sorry this chapter is so short next chapter will be much longer I for reading love you all XD!The Eunuch

NED

The honorable Ned stark sat alone in the black cells of the red keep. The stink of dead men loomed through out the air, when he first arrived the smell had made him gag. With no light he felt alone in the world. He was hungry and thirsty, yet all he could do was dream of food. His belly had an empty pain to it, he dreamt of bread and meat. The chains he wore around his wrists cut into his arms, blood slowly leaked down his hands. The blood made his hands sticky, or it dried to him creating scabs. If he moved or clenched his fists pain spread up his arm. He looked into the darkness, blind. He wondered what his wife was doing, he did love her. It didn't matter that she was originally promised Brandon, his brother. Every time he saw her, he didn't see the woman she had grown to be,

He saw the beautiful, frightened girl he met on his wedding day. He knew that whatever would happen to him, he would love her until the moment he took his last breath, hopefully he wouldn't die. If Cat still held the queens brother, Ned knew no harm would come to him or his daughters.

His mind slowly wondered to the worst possible thing that could happen. He didn't care about his life, but he cared about his daughters. He loved his daughters, Sansa always being the lady, he felt bad about the situation with the wolves, she looked just like her mother, a true Tully. The queen would never let Sansa marry joffery now, at least he hoped, 'how could you let her marry someone like that,' aryas words echoed through out his head. He thought about Arya, his little girl, Sansa might survive the queen, but Arya in court would not go well. Would the queen harm her after what happened at the crossroads inn. His mind raced to his oldest son Robb, Ned just hoped he would make the right decision. Ned just hoped he wasn't following lanister orders, if Robb was then every thing would go wrong. The lanister's could not be trusted. He thought about his youngest sons, little Bran would never walk, the amount of time he had talked to Bran about being a knight, Bran wanted to ride horses with a great sword at his side, and give flowers to the pretty maidens. He wouldn't be able to do that now, he would never ride a horse again. Rickon was too young for his farther to be locked in a prison cell. Maybe Jon was safest at the wall. Even though Jon wasn't his son, he was Jon's uncle. If Ned died here he would never get to tell Jon about his true parents, Jon had the right to know.

A sudden light burned in the corner of his eye, a flaming tourch burned closer to his face, he couldn't see who it was for his eyes hadn't adjusted to this knew sudden burst of light. "You've seen better days my Lord." A voice echoed through out the caveman walls, he instantly recognised the voice 'Varys' he thought, why was he visiting Ned

"A visit." Ned said horse through his dry throat, "seems your my last friend"

"No no." Varys said giving him a flask. " many still love you." Ned drunk the wine, finally something to drink. " Your daughter, Sansa came to court this morning to plead for your life." He said pulling down his black hood. Ned pulled the flask away from his lips.

"On her knees begging for me, did you laugh with the other?" He said looking up at Varys

"Your wrong my Lord, your blood is the last thing I want." Ned didn't believe him.

"What do you want Varys," he shrugged "I've given up trying to guess." Varys bent down.

"I don't want to see you dead my Lord." Of course you don't varys Ned thought.

"Why not." Ned questioned

"You want to know what I want my Lord, peace" varys stood up "did you know my Lord that your son marches south with an army." This didn't surprise Ned he just hoped he would win. "I need you alive my Lord, if you die what can I say...chaos."

"You think my life is some precious thing to me." Ned said

"No my Lord, but what about your daughters lives." Ned swallowed. "I can't help your youngest daughter, she has escaped somehow. But I can help you and Sansa, "

Ned looked up at him, he hoped Arya was somewhere safe far away from here. He would do anything to protect Sansa, "how can you help me?" He asked Varys being careful about his tone.

"I can get you out of this cell and out of the city this day, but getting Sansa out my take sometime, but saving you both is possible."

Ned shock his chains "How am I to escape from here."

Varys then pulled out a set of keys and bent down next to Ned, he placed the key in the hole in the chains. Varys turned the key until the lock clicked, the chains feel of his wrists. Air rushed to his cuts causing them to sing, Ned winced at the pain. "What now." Ned said did he truly trust Varys.

"There are tunnels underneath the red keep, built by the targerian's so they could escape if the worst happened, today is the day they are used my Lord."

"And where will I go once I'm free." Ned wondered

"To your wife and son, you can end this war my Lord but only if you do the right thing." Ned took one looked around the dungeon, he got up. Ned just hoped that his family were okay.

CERCEI

Today was the day Ned stark would confess his treason. Ned stark was an honourable man, but honour never saved anyone. It may give you pride, but pride was not a shield you can use in battle. Cercei knew the day Ned stark confronted her was the day Ned stark condemned himsf. She sat in her son's room as he got changed, his hair shone in the light the came through the window. She loved her son, but knew deep in her heart he was...difficult.

"Are ready joffery, we need to be at the Sept of baelor soon." She smiled at him

"I know mother, I'm not stupid."

"I know son, I'm sorry if I offended you joffery." Joffery looked at her a flash of demonic rage blazed in his eyes, he turned back around and carried on dressing. Cercei quickly span her head as she heard knocking on the wooden door. She looked over at joffery, he stared back at her.

"Are you not going to get it." Her son said in an angry tone.

She got up from her seat and opened the door. It was one of her guards. " What are you doing." She comanded "I sent you to get Ned stark ready, what are you doing."

"I'm sorry your grace, but he's not there." Cersei was surprised.

"What do you mean he's not there." She said angry

"He's missing your grace."

She looked over at joffery, who looked just as surprised as she was. "Find him!" She shouted "send me varys." Who else but the eunuch would know where that traitor was. She walked over to where she was sitting, how could he have possibly escaped, he was chained.

Joffery looked at her angry, his finger pointing "I'll have his head."

"You can't have his head if we don't find him my son."

She heard another knock on the door, and yet again she walked over and opened the door. Outside the door stood varys. "You wanted to see me your grace."

She pulled him inside the room and slammed the door "Ned stark is missing." Varys looked at her surprised.

"Have you found him yet" he asked

"No, if he escaped last night then he would be out the city by now, maybe already on a boat away from this city as we speak."

"If they don't find him soon, what will we do." Varys said

"I don't know." Cercei said confused

"We could just tell them that we lost him"

Cercei looked at him liked he looked like the idiot he was being "what would people think of us, we let the little girl escape and man that was chained." Then it hit cercei "we

Will frame his death." She said "the Starks won't think us weak."

Varys looked at her surprised"your grace I don't think that's such a good idea. This will surely cause war."

Cercei laughed "there's already war varys."

"And what happens if the Starks find Ned stark." Varys questioned.

"We can deal with that then and there, but for now Ned stark is dead, now come on dear joffery let's go tell the people at baelor."

"But mother, Sansa I want her to feel pain for her farthers death."

Cercei sighed and rubbed her son's shoulder " I'm sure news of her farthers death will cause enough pain." She said as they left the room and made way to the Sept of baelor, she couldn't help but notice how reluctant varys was being.

SANSA

Sansa stood at the Sept of baelor watching the thousands of people that had turned up, she waved and smiled like a proper lady. She was glad her father was confessing. He would be okay then he would be able to be with Jon, and when Sansa was aloud to go home she could go visit him at the wall. Sansa knew the wall was filled with honourable men just like her father, he would like it there. He may not be at home but he would be safe. She saw as the queen, joffery and the eunuch, varys walked over to the centre of the stage, both mother and son were smiling apart from Lord varys who looked most solenm.

Joffery smiled looking handsome as ever and waved towards the crowd, he looked over at Sansa and winked. The men and women in the crowd waved back at their amazing king. Sansa loved joffery so much all she wanted was him. She started to breathe heavily as she watched him, she looked around reminding herself where she was and stopped, joffery took a step forward. He carried on smiling. "My people, as you know Lord eddard of house Stark was a traitor and tried to seize my throne for himself. My dear lady Sansa begged so sweetly for his life, but I am a king and as long as I reign treason will never go unpunished." Sansa suddenly felt scared, where was her father, what was going on. "On account of Lord Starks actions I had him executed." Sansa felt anger rise up inside her she stormed out forward towards joffery and stood in front of joffery

"My father was an honest man and you killed him," someone grabbed sansas hand and tried to pull her away from the crowd "no" she screamed then that person picked her up and carried her away "GET OFF ME, HE WAS AN HONOURABLE MAN AND YOU KILLED HIM." But

soon joffery was not in sight and doors closed, she heard joyful cheering from outside, tears flooded down the side of her face tears stung her eyes, she trusted him, she trusted joffery and now her father was dead. She felt something soft against her face it was a cloth, she knew the man holding the cloth it was the hound, sandor clegane.

"I'm sorry little bird but the king would have hurt you if you carried on." She kept crying, Sansa didn't know what to do she just felt numb Like her whole world had been ripped apart and moved far away. The hound them pulled her into his shoulder "I know it hurts now little bird but your young don't waste your time on revenge."

Sansa looked at him her eyes red and sore "I hate him, I want him dead."

The hound kissed her forehead "all in good time girl but for now let him have his play, and I promise you joffery will die."

ARYA

arya felt fear rise up in her like a volcano that would explode any second, she pulled out needle and ran through the crowd she had to do it she had to kill joffery, he was a lying idiot, her father wasn't a traitor her father was a good man, she kept running through the crowd until someone grabbed her. They held her tight around the waist and pulled her further and further from her revenge, arya kicked and screamed but no one saw or heard, joffery displayed a burnt body out on the Sept, was it her father. She was shoved against a wall, her head banged against the stone. Two men looked at her grinning with rotten teeth.

They had pulled her into a small alleyway far from the Sept of baelor. One of the men laughed as he pulled down his breaches, as soon as arya knew what theese men intended to do with her she screamed louder than she had ever Done before. The other man grabbed her breaches and tried to pull them down arya kicked him in his penis he recoiled back in pain. At that moment arya tried to make a run for it, but the second man grabbed her.

"Little bitch." He said as pressed his knife against her neck, she stopped moving then, she didn't want him to killher, how could she avenge her father if she was dead. She heard a quick noise and another man stood behind the one that held her, suddenly the man that held her started gagging and then let go of her as blood came pouring out of his mouth, she looked up she knew this man from somewhere but she couldn't quite recognise him, the man must of stabbed him in the neck, but she soon recognised him he was a brother of the nights watch the one that visited her father, his name was yoren. Yoren walked over to the man lying on the floor and cut his throat too. He looked up at arya.

"Come on boy, quick before anyone sees this." He pulled her away from the crime scene. And into another ally, he quickly grabbed strains of her hair and cut it with his bloody knife. Soon her hair was so short it was almost stubble.

He looked at her "boy I'm taking you home, from now on your Arry the orphan boy. I'll take you to your brother at the wall, he'll get you home to winterfell, " but arya didn't want to go home not yet, all she wanted was to stick needle through jofferys neck.

Please tell me what you think, should I carry on I have some ideas so this story will definitely get more interesting, sorry about any mistakes my English isn't very good and I am writing this on my phone. Please tell me what you think in the comments and leave kudos. sorry this chapter is so short next chapter will be much longer I for reading love you all XD!


	13. Chapter 13

CATELYN

She swayed side to side and her horse moved closer to the gate witch was allready open, just like the castle had been waiting. It had been a long hard journey, nothing had really happened on the road from Robbs camp to winterfell. Yet all cat could think about was her children, both her girls gone, she knew Ned would find Sansa. Cat had a small feeling deep inside her that she had driven Sansa away. With Jon looking for arya, she didn't know what to do if she was honest. Did she trust the basterd, Cat had never liked the boy, yet arya had followed him everywhere. The two were inseparable, yet they had been separated. Cat knew Robb had all the help he needed to win this war, if that wasn't enough then nothing would be. She would soon be with her boys. Yet she couldn't help wondering how to react around bran, should she pretend nothing had happened, or should she act nicer to him since her fell.

But cat knew she didn't have all the awensers, her horse stopped just inside the castle gates, it tale swaying side to side brushing away flies that threatened it rear. She climbed down her horse, and landed safely on the ground.

She walked towards the main hall, men bowing their heads welcoming her back home, she enjoyed that part of being a lady. Soon she was inside the hall, she looked up to see her son bran high up on his father's chair, "Mother" he said loudly. Within seconds she felt rickons Little armsaround her legs, she hadn't even seen her youngest son run over . She hugged him back gripping the back of his tunic never wanting to let go. Soon enough she had to, she hurried up the stairs and hugged bran, he embraced her back.

" bran how are. " She said not sure how to start a conversation with her son.

"I'm great mother, how was the road" he asked in an innocent voice.

Cat took a seat near bran and began to explain about what happened to Sansa, he knew there was nothing he could do. But rickon seemed adamant that he would go looking in the wolfswood. The night came by quickly enough, to soon if cat was honest. Yet she knew that another day would come. She was sitting in her camber when maester luwin came in.

"Maester luwin is everything alright." She asked not really expecting anything.

"Yes my lady everything is fine I was just wondering if I could talk to you about a matter or so. " He said almost in a rushed voice.

She nodded "of course maester, what do you want to talk about. " She leaned forward so she could listen better.

"I hoped we could talk about bran. "

Cat suddenly felt worried, "is there something wrong is he

Okay?"

"Yes, yes he is fine it's just...I think he has been spending to much time with the reed boy. " She had met the boy jojen earlier, he had seemed nice enough yet talked beyond his years witch almost frightened cat.

"What would that be a bad thing. " She wondered

"I wish for you to watch them, I do not know for sure, but I think they are umm" cat soon realized where this conversation was going, but bran wouldn't he wasn't an ingrate, he never would be.

"I do not know what you believe maester, but whatever accusations you have about my son you should keep to yourself unless it affects his help, now I please ask that you leave my chambers. "

The maester nodded "sorry I didn't mean any harm my lady, of course I shall leave you, your probably tried from the road. " the man left her.

Cat didn't believe what the maester had said, yet still she found it hard to not watch bran, she noticed that the boys didn't leave each others sides, constantly whispering, sharing secrets. But cat wouldn't believe it, her son wasn't like that. Was he ?

SANSA

She could hear the men from far away, she had heard a couple talking so she knew it was her father's men. He and sandor hide in a small cave, he had told her bo one would find them there, she didn't know what to hope. She wanted to leave, but she owed him so much. She owed him her life. She wondered if she should take a chance a chance to shout out. Her father would hear and come running. But she loved the hound to much to leave him, she knew it. Seven hells she said in her head, she couldn't believe that she was calling him the Hound. Yet it did seem appropriate, she rememberd something he had told her back in kings landing, he had told her that he preferred to be a dog, dogs were loyal. Sansa wondered if she had to be loyal back. But as they sat in silence, she realized something, it wasn't just her life she had to worry about anymore, she knew arya was in danger too. If she didn't tell her father what she saw maybe arya would be dead soon, possibly they both would be dead. She looked over at sandor, "I'm sorry." She said whispering.

"What." He said looking over at her angrily.

"I said I'm sorry." She repeated

He looked over at her as if was about to kill her " you should be this is all your fault, I should have left you to di in kings landing. "

"That's not why I'm sorry," she turned her head to face the entrance to the cave. " HELP HELP IM HERE PLEASE HELP ME !" Sansa screamed outward.

Sandor looked at her, raised his hand slapping her, sending her straight to the ground, she hit the floor her hand stinging she turned around so she was facing upwards towards sandor "you stupid little bitch. " She kicked him, causing little damage but it was enough to delay him, in this time she managed to get up and out of the cave. She had never been a good runner, but it seemed when your life depended on it you ran a whole lot faster. She could hear sandors heavy feet crushing twigs behind her. But she also heard the hopeful sound of her father's booming voice giving orders coming closer now.

NED

He rode as fast as he could on horse back, as soon as he heard her voice his world opened up again, he felt like he won a war, he tore through the woods his men looking also, he heard a loud scream come from the left of him, he quickly changed direction. Not sure if he was going in the right direction he kept going anyway, soon enough he found, them.

There Sansa was lying on the floor fighting back to the large man on top of her, who looked up when he saw them riding towards him. Ned quickly got down from his horse almost jumping, the hound rose from his daughter. Sansa quickly ran backwards towards one of neds men and hid behind him, almost using the foot soldier as a shield, yet the young seemed more than happy to protect Sansa.

The hound pulled out a his sword, spinning the hilt in his hand, grinning at Ned almost ready for the fight. Ned pulled out his sword also and charged at the hound, knowing that if he managed to break down his defences he might be able to defeat this beast of a man

The clatterd their swords on countless times, each time the hound returned with a great defence. Ned wasn't strong enough for this fight, there were a few times he came close to having the sword in his neck, he knew he was losing the fight, yet Ned still kept at it. He did his best

Till the hound brought down an almighty swing, making Ned drop his sword, Ned stepped backwards trying to avoid death, when the lad that had been protecting Sansa stepped forward and shoved his sword through the back of the hounds head.

The boy stood there staring at his killing, he knew what the lad was going through, your first kill if always hard but after that they all kinds of merge into one. Sansa ran over to him and swung her arms around him crying, the bottom of her dress slowly sucking up the blood of the hound.

JON

He held onto his spoon tight until not burned nontoxic his skin like metal. The lad gendry was upstairs in his room, they were staying in some tavern. He had a piece of parchment next to him, blank. He would write on it nor send it. He would tell his father in person about arya, things like that come from the heart not a letter. He kept trying to remember the last time they saw each other, yet when he did it seemed that the memories faded a little more. Like his little sister was falling out of his memory, out of the world. Gendry had told him how brave she was, he strong she was. He also told Jon how beautiful she was Jon knew this boy obviously had feeling for his sister, but both of them knew she was gone and knowing this hurt like crazy.

Yet both of them had made some decisions, gendry would head go with Jon to Robbs camp, tell them what happened. Get her a grave stone for the cryptanalysis or something. Gendry then said he would like to stay there help where he can.

But Jon had a different path he would take, he had heard tales back on the harbours while he was looking for...Her, he had heard tales of a beautiful Dragon queen, apparently she was freeing slaves, Jon wanted bto find her tell her of his sister, join her in her fight against the masters, so no other child would suffer brie way arya had, never again would he let that happen.


	14. Chapter 14

PROMISE

She sat on the desk on the side of room, she was so board. She wanted to do anything other than sit here, just waiting for what promise didn't know. There were books lined up on a shelf above her head, she wondered if she knew how to read. She reached up and grabbed the first book on the shelf. It was a grey leather book, she began to read the title, the recent history of house Stark. The opened the book and began flicking through the pages, she started reading the most recent family members,

Lord eddard of house Stark, Lord of winterfell and wardenin the north . She rolled her eyes, and began looking at other family members. But there was one name that caught her eye, lyanna of house Stark first and only daughter of Richard stark, died in the tower of joy. Namesand titles carried on, yet she couldn't help but feel sorry for this family, especially eddard, his father and siblings had all died. She wondered of she had ever lost anyone, there were so many things she didn't know about herself. What was her name, and how old was she.

She heard the door swing open, yet she kept reading pretending she didn't hear. "Hello beautiful girl. " said the watcher, she hated him. He kept her all locked up sometimes without food, it scared her when that door shut and the key turned locking her inside.

"Not talking today." He asked she stayed silent. "What do you want beautiful."

She turned around and faced him, " I want to leave, I never want to see you or this stupid room ever again. " She told him.

"Fine. " he said as he left the room. She knew that wouldn't work but it was still nice to get it out of her system.

It was later that night when someone came back with a tray of food, she gazed at ot already feeling less hungry. She ate the food rapidly. It was a beautiful stew with a strange kind of bread she had never had before.

It was later that night when it started, the horizon on her vision slowly faded, at first she just thought she was tried, but in less than an hour she was pulled into complete and utter darkness .

SANSA

She sat in father's tent as he walked up and down, she wondered if his feet were hurting. He had been doing this since she got back. If she was honest the last few days had been a blur, she was kind of hoping her father would forget everything. But her father never forgot anything, especially when he was protecting his children.

"Did he touch you. " She looked up at him, what was she meant to say, she didn't want to act hard done by.

"No" she lied, he didn't seem to notice.

He rubbed his chin, " it just doesn't make sense, why would someone take you unless they got something back. "

She closed her eyes, "sometimes people don't know what

They want. " She slowly opened her eyes.

"Your safe now Sansa, everything is okay now. You'll go back to winterfell in few days and every thing will be fine. " She nodded, unlike before she couldn't wait to go back home, she couldn't wait to see her mother and brothers again.

"Father, before I go I need to talk to you about something. " She said.

"What is it Sansa. " her father said suddenly looking very concerned.

"Don't worry about me father I'm fine. It just arya. " She said looking down tot he ground.

"Sansa we are doing all we can, it's not your fault. "

Suddenly she felt angry "it was my fault, and your not doing enough. " She shouted, soon realizing she was rude she corrected herself, "I'm sorry father it's just I saw her. "

Her father quickly got up from the table, "where Sansa. "

"No...it wasn't like that I was dreaming. "

Her father sat back down, what down in his seat, "what happened in this dream. "

"Umm she was alone, in a room banging on the door, screaming...She was hurt...and scared, I've never seen arya scared before, she was always the strong one. "

"Did you recognize where she was. " Her father said.

She shook her head, "no father. I'm sorry. " both her and her father knew she wasn't apologizing to him, she was apologizing to arya, wherever she was.

BRAN

He tried pulling the top over his head but somehow it got stuck he kept tugging and pulling. He heard a knock on the door, thank the gods he thought. "Hello who's there. "

He heard a voice call back "it's me bran. "

In between the linen bran smiled, "come in. "

He heard the door open and jojen burst out laughing, "what happened to you. " jojen said walking closer to Bran

"I'm stuck" Bran said poinent..

"Here let me help you. " jojen placed delicate hands on brans shirt, slowly pulling it over his head. Soon they were face to face, brans hair fell just over his left eye. Jojen moved it back behind his ear "here you go silly. "

Bran looked at jojen smiling, "you know I love you. " Bran said, he really did jojen was his world.

Jojen looked upwards "umm no"

"Would you like me to teach you. "

Jojen moved closer "yes. " He breathed, they held hands as their lips came together again and again soon they became lost in their own little world, with just them. No war, no worries. Just them.

Sorry this chapter is so sort next update will be longer, I have a ton of course work to do but wanted to update for you all hope you enjoy love you all XD!


	15. Chapter 15

Just a quick note before I start this chapter, self harm is a medical condition and should be treated as an emergency, please do watch Emma blackerys you tube video on it on her channel boxes of foxes.

PROMISE

She had worked it out two days ago, when she did she got hungry. She felt stupid not realizing it before, whatever made her blind was in her food, if she didn't eat she wouldn't be blind but she would be hungry, if she ate she would be blind but full. Yet she knew In her head the watcher wouldn't let her die, he needed her, she was still unsure why but she knew he needed her. Maybe whoever she was before knew but she didn't know now.

Yet trying to live on an empty stomach hurt, it was like every bone in her body ached with every movement. She was lay down in her bed waiting, for what she didn't know. She wanted an end, whatever the watcher wanted her for she wasn't no part of it. She looked over at the door, shook her head knowing how stupid she was. Her body aching like a thousand needles holding her back. Soon she was at the door, she noticed the pattern on the wood work, spirals and swirls, for a moment she forgot how hungry she was lost in the art, but soon every thing came back together again as she heard footsteps edging towards the door. As fast as she could she hurried back to her bed and grabbed a book and began to read.

The door opened, "hello beautiful girl are you ready. "Said the watcher his eyes surveying the room.

"Ready for what. " Promise asked a hint of distrust in her tone.

"Your leaving. " He said as the room fell silent, she turned her head to look at him.

"Why, I thought you wanted me here." He smiled at her

"I do lovely girl, but my informers tell me a Dragon is coming to meeran, I do not need you here with all that happening. "

"The dragons are all dead. " She laughed

The watcher sighed, "I will give you passage to winterfell, with some of my men. " Promise suddenly felt confused.

"Why winterfell, that's where the Starks are. "

He held her hand, "exactly. " was all he said before locking the door behind him.

Her eyes widend, she ran over to the door, banging it with every single part of energy she had left. "PLEASE JUST OPEN THE DOOR, please...ple" she felt tears run down her face, she put her head in her hands and screamed. She didn't understand anything, why was she here, who is she. She just wanted an end, she ran over to the table and grabbed a small shiv. She quickly cut lines across her wrists over and over until blood was streaming down her arms like tears, as soon as she was Finished with one arm she began with the other cutting her flesh a hundred times over, untill her arms were screaming red. She fell to the floor in a ball crying not understanding anything. She closed her eyes pain running up her arms, soon she wasn't in that room, she was somewhere else, she wasn't alone. She was with a girl, she had red hair and was crying, she wanted to ask her If she was alright, but she couldn't instead someone else was in control.

"I'm telling mother. " the girl shouted at her.

Soon promise opened her eyes confused, but felt more alive than ever, the blood clotted to her skin but she didn't mind.

Sorry to repeat but, self harm is a medical condition and should be treated as an emergency, please do watch Emma blackerys you tube video on it on her channel boxes of foxes. Sorry another sort chapter but here's a preview for next time...

Jon and Sansa argue, Ned makes plans for sansas future, bran gets into trouble, wedding bells are ringing when a surprise guest shows up.


	16. Chapter 16

JON

Jon felt the weight of the world, pressing heavily on his shoulders, he stood outside the tent, gendry by his side. He closed his eyes wondering what to say, how did he tellhis father that Arya was dead. "I'll do it. " gendry said interrupting Jon's thoughts, Jon opened his eyes, and turned to face the lad.

"No, it should be me. " He wondered what sick God made it so he should have to do this. He knew this wouldn't go well, yet he kept trying to remember Arya's voice, her smell or her smile. It was like any memory of her was lost to him. If he closed his eyes, and tried really hard je could just make her out, yet it just didn't seem right. He opened the front of the tent, and walked inside, there sat his father and across from him sat Sansa.

She turned around and looked at Jon smiling"Jon. " She said happily. He forced a smile across his face, but Sansa quickly gathered that it wasn't a real smile. "Whats wrong Jon. "

Everyone was looking at him, his father stared at him wisdom hidden behind his grey eyes, and Sansa looked lost knowing something was truly wrong. "Arya..." Was all the words he could manage before his voice faded out.

Jon kept looking outward, silence filled the room. "I'm sorry my Lord stark... but arya she...we ran I tried to save her but I couldn't...it's all my fault..and for that I'm sorry. " Jon heard gendry behind him, he closed his eyes wanting to thank him.

Ned looked at gendry desolate "what happened." He crocked.

"I can't..." Was all gendry said.

"I don't understand. " Sansa said behind a shield of tears aching to break through.

"Arya's dead. " Jon said in a hushed voice.

Sansa stood up, "No. Your wrong. "

Jon stared at her, "gendry was there...I'm sorry."

"Sorry. " Sansa began to cry, "why would you lie, she isn't dead she can't be. "

"Sansa-"

"Why would you dishonour her like this. " She cut Jon off

"I'm not disgonouring her, in any way. She died and I couldn't help her and I sorry. "

" your wrong I saw her. "

"That was a dream Sansa. " was all his father said

"She isn't dead. " Sansa screamed

"Fuck you Sansa, maybe if you had cared for her more she would still be here. " Sansa looked at him her face red and streaming with tears, Jon knew he shouldn't have of said that. But maybe it was true, Sansa stormed out of the tent as the silence returned.

NED

it had been two days since Jon had returned. He hadn't done much in those days, he hadn't cried, he hadn't really thought of his little girl at all. He mostly thought about what was to come, he would return to winterfell for a little while, just to be with cat so she knew he loved her and would be there whenever she needed him. when he told Robb it was as if he knew that his sister was dead, it didn't seem to faze him. Ned supposed he had known it to, he couldn't think about this. He remembered what his father had told him as a boy, he couldn't quite remember it word for word, but he knew it was something about looking to the future not the past.

He couldn't think straight, he got up from his bed and took a walk, he didn't truly know where he was going. But as soon as he saw the lad he knew he had headed in the right direction. He closed his eyes and 're opened them before walking over. He had to tell gendry who he was, maybe even legitimize him, that would meanwhile stannis wouldn't have a claim to the throne. The boy swung down

Him hammer on to the mettle, sparks flew outwards into the air.

"Gendry." The boy looked up, he looked hot and sweaty hr had probably been working for hours.

"Sorry my Lord. " He put down his hammer and put his hands behind his back.

"No need to be sorry my boy. "

"I have many things to apologize for my Lord. "

Ned smiled at the boy awkwardly, "I have something to tell you, this may be a bit of a shock. "

"What is it my Lord. "

"When I came to see you back in flee bottom I was there because you are the basterd son of king Robert baratheon. " the boy stared at him in silence.

"What. "

"Its true. "

"I'm nothing like that old drunk. "

Ned laughed "your right...your not, maybe you can become the man he was meant to be. "

"How would I do that I am little more than a basterd. "

"in the coming days you shall be legitimized, then you will marry my daughter Sansa. "

"Have you told her about this arrangement"

"Not yet. "

"I'm not happy with this marriage unless she knows. "

"You will do just fine trust me. "

Sorry I was going to write more, but I really want to play Zelda so enjoy this short chapter! Please leave kudos and comment!


	17. Chapter 17

BRAN

Bran sat in the window seat, drawing lines in the dust. The castle had been silent as a crypt since the raven came carrying the news. Arya was dead. He found it hard to picture his sister dead, the night before he had imagined Her lying there grey skinned, her eyes red not shinning like they used to, this image had only made him cry, he didn't want to think about that. He wanted to think about the life she led not the day she died, when he had told jojen, he had seemed so surprised by this, bran knew jojen knew something but wasn't saying anything.

Two days fr now his older sister Sansa would marry gendry baratheon, but it just didn't seem right behaviour. Just after death people get married bran didn't understand. "Brandon are you okay. " He heard Jojens voice echoed through out the corridor. He turned his head so he could see him.

"Yeah... Sort of. " jojen walked over and stroked brans hair back.

"It will get better. " jojen said in a wise voice.

"I know, but it is getting better, but it's getting better to fast. " bran said turning back to face the window.

"People deal with death in different ways, some people hide away. " that made bran think of his mother, she still hadn't left her room, "others cry, some forget. "

Bran felt jojens tender lips against his neck, long gentle kisses warmed brans heart slightly. "Do you ever wonder when all this will end. "

Jojen laughed slightly, "I know how this will all end. "

Bran turned back to face him, "how?" He queried jojen

"I hear it whispered, everywhere I turn, if you listened close enough you would hear it to, it's been there hidden for hundreds of years, waiting."

"Whats waiting. "

"Theres a prophecy, no one truly knows what it means, 'when the beauty is 're born into the world, and dragons fly in the sky, when the dead walked, and the cold kills all, a beauty must leave by means of purity' "

Bran managed to smile a little, "it's obvious what it means. "

"What?". Jojen said tipping his head side ways.

"It means you should kiss me. "

"Right here. "

"Yes, " just hoping it would bring him some happiness. Yet when there lips touched he saw something, it was only a flash, but there was a Dragon, it was a Dragon burning down winterfell, but between both the Dragon and the towers if home there was a girl, there was arya.

GENDRY

He sat in his chair, head in hands his eyes closed. He didn't want this, but he had promised he would protect her family, what better was than to make a vow to protect. Gendry couldn't deny Sansa Starks beauty but it wasn't his type. She seemed nice but he liked someone who wasn't born to impress, or at least arya went against it, he pictured aryas hair, her terrible hair cut that still managed to suit her, the smile that opened up his world. He had told himself most people marry without even knowing each other. He walked to the hall where the wedding was to take place. He knew it wasn't the wedding that Sansa had dreamed of, it was hardly planned. He stood there waiting, soon enough Sansa walked down the centre of the room, she had cried most of journey here, he didn't blame her he had too. Not only did she have to marry some stupid basterd but, her sister was dead also. He took his vows, covers her with the clock. Sansa smiled at him as he did so. The feast went on for what seemed hours no one hardly talked, until a boy around the same age as aryas brother walked over to him.

"Excuse me, can I talk to you. "

Gendry looked over at Sansa, who let him go off, he walked over to the side with this boy. "My name's jojen reed. I wanted to ask you about how arya died, people said you we're there, but I understand if you don't want to say. But what information you hold back could change the world for good or bad. "

Gendry took a deep breath, he didn't see the point of holding back information, she was dead he couldn't save her now. "We were in meeran, working in fighting pit...we were slaves. I saw a chance too escape and we ran, but I was the only one that got out. "

"Did you actually see her die. " He asked, gendry wondered why he wanted to know.

" I saw her fall, and she just lay there, I couldn't see her face but she didn't move, she looked dead to me I don't know how else I was supposed to tell. "

Jojen nodded "thank you gendry, no m sorry for you loss. "

The boy walked off into the crowds of people, gendry surveyed the hall, it was bright and beautiful yet something was missing, something he had lost back in meeran, but who was he to know that something was walking through the gate as he spoke to jojen.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave kudos and comment love you all XD! Do comment it does make my day when I check this site I see the little inbox icon with a number next to it!


	18. Chapter 18

NED

Ned sat in the room his wife by his side, he could hear themusic from the main hall dance down the corridors. He closed his eyes trying to hear what song it was yet he still couldn't work it out. The room they sat in was aryas old room, most of her possessions were gone, there were a few things left though, but they were things she never wanted, mostly dolls. She had always been fascinated by toy knight's, she had this one that was made of steel, it was quite heavy yet you could never part her from it. He looked across at cat, her eyes raw red. He hated seeing her this way, but he knew it would pass, that hurt more. He heard a loud thump on the door, he patted his wife's hand, "I'll go see what they want. " Ned got up from his chair, but as he walked over to the door he couldn't help but notice that cats eyes were still watching the wall, they had been watching the wall for hours.

He opened the door with a slight twist of the handle, outside stood one of the guards, "sorry my Lord, but it's an emergency. "

NED looked back to his wife, her eyes still pinned to the same wall, "what's happened. "

"Theres men at the gate my Lord, they said they will only talk to you. " NED shook his head knowing he should stay with his wife. Yet he left the room he travelled with his companion to the gate, outside stood around ten men, each of them didn't look like they were from westersos. One took a step forward.

"Are you Lord stark of winterfell. " asked the man in a strange ascent.

"Yes," Ned said in an untrusting tone.

"We have come from the watcher, he sends his regards. He wants you to know that he did not send the guards that night. "

NED suddenly felt confused, "who is the watcher. "

The man looked straightforward,"he is no one. "

NED now felt more lost than ever, "here is the letter explaining everything. " the man past forward a small brown letter, through the gap in the fence Ned plucked it from his hamds.

'Dear Lord eddard stark,

Please understand that we did our best to keep her safe, but meeran just isn't that place. I thought perhaps she would remember if she was somewhere she knew.

-the watcher'

It took Ned a few more seconds to put the pieces back into place, "where is she. " He commanded the men parted ways, for a moment memories of lyanna came flooding back, yet there she stood her hair cut short, her handschained together . "Arya. " He said

Arya didn't even look at him, he face still looking to the ground."arya" he called out again trying to get her attention. She seemed distant, lost. "Arya look at me. "

The men took off her chains, she rubbed her wrists. She looked up now, Ned walked over to her. But when he tried to hug her she shyed away, "arya, what's wrong, it's all okay now. "

She looked up at him confused, "who's arya." Was all she said.

Thanks so much for reading, sorry update is so short it's by birthday! Please leave kudos and comment.


	19. Chapter 19

PROMISE

"Whos arya." She said feeling lost, this man obviously knew her, she kept looking at him.

"Arya, it's me. "

Promise shook her head, "I don't know what your talking about. "

He put his hands on his knew so he was level with her, "come on arya, it your father, you have to remember me." His eyes were saddened, she didn't want to hurt this man, but she truly didn't know who arya was. She guessed she was arya, it seemed in context. "What happened,"

"I don't know," she said, he moved his hand onto her shoulder, she flinched away before accepting his offer.

"That's okay love, that's okay." His voice crocked, it sounded as if at any moment he would cry, yet he held back his tears. "Come on follow me, let's go somewhere more private."

Together the walked around the large stronghold, he kept looking back checking on her, she didn't understand why Maybe he thought she would run away. She wouldn't though, she had no where to run to, no one to hug or hold her when she got there, wherever there was.

Soon he opened a door and they entered a room, it was a spacious room, with a four legged bed which was draped in royal red velvets, it had a small cupboard at the side of the room, and a desk next to that. She stepped inside, her badly fitted shoes just about staying on her feet. The man

Walked over and took a seat by the desk, promise fiddled with her fingers before walking over and tacking a seat on the bed.

"What's your name," he asked, she didn't understand why he was asking this he seemed to already think her name was arya.

"Promise. " She said in a clear voice.

"Did this watcher man tell you thats your name. " She shook her head.

"He didn't tell me anything, just locked me in a room. ". She closed her eyes, the thought of being trapped still frightened her.

"Do you remember anything. Or know anything. "

She looked around the room trying to Break eye contact with this man yet he persisted and kept staring at her, "i remember waking up in a room, and..."

"And?"

"Then I came here, I'm not sure how lo Que I was there but it felt like forever. " The man shook his head, "but I do have these dreams, I don't know If they are real, the first time it happened I was just playing with a girl, the rest of these dreams were a new type of game played with swords and blood."

He looked up at her, he seemed surprised by this, "I'm sorry but I need you to know that your name is arya not PROMISe, unanswered you are not a killer. " She looked at him.

"Whoever you think I am she is gone, I'm sorry about that I truly am. " The man began to shake his head.

"No, your arya stark I'm not stopping till you remember who you are. " She closed her eyes recalling how she gets those flashes those memories, all she had to do was get her hands on a small shiver, then she could help this man but until then he would have to learn to love promise, unlike anyone else she had ever met, maybe this man would love her.


End file.
